


There's only one thing to say

by needtoknow400



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needtoknow400/pseuds/needtoknow400
Summary: What is it that Gibbs won't talk about with Tony? Will the silence ruin their friendship or finally make Gibbs realize what he has denied for so long.





	1. There's only one thing to say

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net on 10/01/2011

Eyes closed, head back against the wall, anyone glancing at him would have thought he was asleep. But he rarely slept and he never slept after something like this. He was merely trying desperately to soothe the adrenaline surging through his veins. Nothing was working, he barked orders out to his team, sending each of them scurrying. Then had paced for what seemed like hours, harassing the nurses for information every fifteen minutes until they finally told him6 if he approached the desk again they would ask him to leave. The angry glare he gave the head nurse was met by a similar glare from her, after a five minute staring match her eyes softened and she promised to come and get him the minute they had any information for him. And that was how he ended up here, sitting in the waiting room, head back, eyes closed, and hands clutching at the arms of the chair so hard that his knuckles were white and his fingers ached. The adrenaline still raced through his veins looking for an outlet but finding none. He knew it would continue to churn endlessly within him until he gave it a way out. He knew countless ways to alleviate the adrenaline had learned over the years what worked best. Punching a wall was a good one, hours at the gun range or gym, sex, alone or with someone, or a shouting match with an unwilling sparring partner helped. But right now, none of those were an option, not until he knew everything was okay.

"Mr. Gibbs."

Gibbs shot up. "Is he okay?"

The head nurse from earlier smiled. "He's going to be fine. Dr. Carson is on his way out to talk to you."

He nodded, the closest she was going to get to a thank you.

She rolled her eyes and walked back to the desk. A few moments later, a tall lanky, curly haired blond man made his way into the waiting room.

"He's okay?" Gibbs asked again.

"Yes." The doctor nodded extending his hand. "Dr. Carson by the way."

"Gibbs." He replied with a handshake.

"No concussion, no broken bones but a hell of a lot of lacerations and abrasions."

"And the bullet?" Gibbs asked.

"Penetrating wound on the right side, just below the ribcage, didn't get in very far." Dr. Carson shook his head. "He's lucky the bullet caught the edge of his vest, slowed it down considerable. It never made it past the muscle and tissue."

A quick nod from Gibbs. Vests weren't really bullet proof, only bullet resistant and this one had found the perfect spot.

"It's gonna hurt like hell but he'll be fine."

"Can he go home?"

Dr. Carson nodded. "I prefer someone stay with him tonight we've give him pain medication." The doctor paused when he saw the other man roll his eyes. "Problem?"

"No." Gibbs shook his head then snickered. "He just gets flakier than he already is when he's on pain medication."

"So I've notice." Dr. Carson chuckled. "You taking him home?"

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed.

"I'll have Nurse Ander give you the discharge instructions."

"Thanks."

"No problem." Dr. Carson nodded as he left.

Running his hands down his face, Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief. Tony was okay, that was what mattered right now. Once he was better, Gibbs would head slap him so hard, the bullet would seem like nothing in comparison.

**##########**

"Seriously this is some good shit they gave me." Tony grinned.

Gibbs just nodded as he continued to focus on the road ahead of him.

"I feel all warm and fuzzy."

Rolling his eyes, Gibbs just let Tony ramble.

"And everything seems so bright and vivid." Tony leaned forward, cocking his head as he looked out the car window. Then he suddenly turned and looked at Gibbs. "This isn't the way to my apartment."

"Observant, even doped up."

"Where we going Boss? Bossman. G-man. Silver haired fox. All mighty one." Tony grinned.

"My place so you can sleep off the pain killers."

Leaning back, Tony sighed. "I love your place. It just feels so nice and safe and warm."

_Oh brother._  Gibbs rolled his eyes again.

"It's still kinda stoic though." Tony stared at his hands as he talked. "But then you're stoic so you give the vibe to the house. Not stoic in a bad way necessarily...well kinda in a bad way. You're too stoic."

Ignoring the insightful ramblings, Gibbs pressed his foot down harder on the gas pedal.

The action caused Tony to laugh. "You really hate talking about anything to do with feelings, even if it is just me calling you stoic..." There was a long pause. "I remember when you weren't so stoic...it was nice."

The car suddenly seemed like a coffin, to small and closed in, and Gibbs just wanted out.

Closing his eyes, Tony smiled. "That was nice, really nice. You were nice, you trusted me then, really trusted me. I mean really, really trusted me. You even-"

Gibbs' hand went over Tony's mouth muting the rest of the sentence. Only when he no longer felt the movement of Tony's lips against his palm did he finally remove his hand.

Even in the drug induced fog, Tony knew to remain silent. And the silence remained as they pulled into the driveway and Gibbs helped him from the car and into the house. The only sound Tony made were winces and grunts of pain as Gibbs helped him inside and upstairs into the bedroom.

"Why am I in here?" Tony finally spoke lying in Gibbs bed looking around the room completely confused.

"Because you need to sleep and this is the only bed."

Tony's eyebrow went up. "We sharing?"

"No." Gibbs replied as he pulled Tony's shoes off tossing them beside the bed.

"Are you undressing me?"

"Tony!" Gibbs sighed, quickly losing his patience with the drugged man.

"I'm good like this." Sleep already pulling at Tony's eyelids.

"I'll check on you in a little bit."

A weak nod as Tony's eyes closed completely.

**##########**

Fresh cup of coffee in hand, Gibbs dropped down on the couch and took a few long sips of the hot black liquid. As good as it tasted to his caffeine deprived body; it did nothing for his mood. Putting the mug on the coffee table, he moved his head back and forth, then up and down hearing the creaks and cracks of his tired old bones. He really was getting to old for this. Too old for the physicality it required, too old for the emotional toll it took whenever a member of his team was in danger or harmed, and too old to feel the way he did about it all. As much as he loved what he did, this part...this was the part that made him want to give it up on an almost daily bases.

Truth was he wasn't that old, there were plenty of agents older than him still in the field but days like these made him feel even older. It could have been worse, a lot worse. Tony was lucky, hell he was lucky himself. They had both been standing there, side by side, when the gunman jumped out from behind the crate. Either of them would have made an excellent target. Both of them had seen the gunman at the same time, both pushing the other out of the way. Unfortunately, one of the spray of bullets had hit its mark, Tony, sending him stumbling backwards into another crate. The crate splintering under the force, which is where the lacerations and abrasions had come from.

Gibbs had landed not far from where Tony had shoved him out of the way. Falling with a thud onto his side, he recovered quickly and unloaded five shots into the gunman, three in the chest and two in the head. Pushing the pain aside, he was instantly on his feet and at Tony's side, surprised Tony was conscious and telling him he was fine. Not fine, but at least with it enough to have his hand pressed hard against the wound at his side. Slipping his hand under Tony's, Gibbs took over applying pressure.

"I got it." Even as he applied the pressure, Tony's hand stayed on his, clutching at his fingers. Tony's eyes closed and he took a deep breath.

Gibbs felt the body under his touch settle, calm, and warm. Tony's fingers released his hand, but remained there.

After that it was a matter of waiting...waiting for the ambulance, waiting to get to the hospital, and waiting to find out if Tony was okay. He'd been through it all before, with Tony and with countless others. But Tony...Tony getting hurt was always the hardest for him to deal with.

Running his hands down his face, Gibbs pushed the thoughts aside and decided his energy would be better served checking on his charge. Making his way upstairs to the bedroom, he peered inside and smiled.

On his back, mouth open, arms and legs sprawled out across the entire bed, Tony was snoring softly.

Continuing to stare at the younger man, the smile gradually faded as a sullenness settled over Gibbs’ eyes and face. Already the bruises were starting to materialize on Tony's face and hands, and he was positive they were probably already visible on the rest of the younger man's body that he couldn't see. Drawn by some magnetic like force, he stood beside the bed scrutinizing the haphazard marks crisscrossing the normally unmarred olive skin of Tony's face. Involuntarily, his fingers brush across Tony's forehead barely touching the skin.

Still the whisper like touch caused Tony to stir. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled up at Gibbs. "How long have I been out?" Tony sighed, not surprised when Gibbs quickly drew his hand away.

"Few hours." Ignoring the fact that Tony had seen the affectionate display, Gibbs cleared his throat. "Thirsty, hungry?"

"No." Tony winced as he shifted slightly.

"Pain okay?"

"Yeah." Tony nodded forcing a smile.

"I'll get you something."

"No." Grabbing Gibbs’ arm, Tony caused the older man to pause. "I'll be fine. I'd rather stay off the hard stuff.

Understanding, Gibbs nodded.

"Maybe some aspirin or something later."

"Sure." He glanced at where Tony held his arm then back up. "Just get some more sleep."

"Thanks." Tony let his hand slip down Gibbs' arm, the touch taking longer than it should have to fade away. "For everything."

Another nod.

Tony watched him walk away, watched until he heard the footsteps reach the bottom of the steps. Then closed his eyes and told himself the next time he woke up, he'd leave, no matter what it took.

**##########**

He'd fallen asleep shortly after checking on Tony, but the movement upstairs woke him instantly. His first instinct was to rush up the stairs and make sure Tony was okay, but he knew it wasn't necessary, even though every fiber of his being wanted to. Assuming Tony was hitting the head, Gibbs just listened, expected to hear the footsteps to and from the bathroom and then back to the bed. When he heard the creaking of the stairs, he realized that wasn't what was happening at all.

"Trying to sneak out?" Gibbs asked still laying on the couch, looking over at Tony standing at the bottom of the steps.

"No one sneaks out when you're around."

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah." This wasn't going to be a pleasant goodbye, Tony could already tell.

"Your car is still at NCIS."

"I have a cab coming."

That statement finally made Gibbs sit up. He stared at the coffee table as he spoke. "Sure you’re okay?"

"I'll be fine." Tony swallowed the lump of emotion that had formed in his throat. "I'll just sleep."

"That uncomfortable sleeping here?"

"No."

"Then why leave?" Gibbs glanced over at Tony.

Looking back into those steel blue eyes, Tony shook his head. "You know why."

"Yeah." A sarcastic chuckle dripped from Gibbs' lips. "I'm too nice to you when you're sick, injured, or whatever."

"I told you the last time. I can't-" Struggling to maintain his resolve, Tony continued. "I can't deal with it."

"So I should be an ass, not care, not be there for you when you get hurt?"

"You should let someone else be there for me." It wasn't like Gibbs was the only one that gave a shit about him. "Abby, McGee, Ziva, hell even Palmer or Ducky would have stayed with me. It doesn't have to be you. It can't be you any more; I'm not your responsibility. I never was."

"I'm your goddamn Boss it's my responsibility." Gibbs snapped glaring at Tony.

"You know this has nothing to do with you being my Boss. Not a damn thing."

"Yes it does." Now on his feet, the adrenaline he had buried in the pit of his stomach surged forth again. "You're the only one that makes it about something else."

"Right!" Tony scoffed. "That's why I woke up to you touching my forehead."

Clenching his jaw, Gibbs tried to contain the anger. "I care you know that."

"You care when you want to." Tony chuckled. "It takes me almost dying or getting shot for you to care. I don't need that kind of caring."

"And why does this only come up when I wanna help?"

"Because that's the only time you let me see a hint of the truth." Trying to hold back the wave of emotion threatening, Tony took a deep breath. "A glimpse of...it doesn't matter. I'll be fine and in a couple of days we'll go right back to the way it's always been."

"And it'll be another month until I see you outside of work." The anger was still there bubbling just under the surface.

"Unlike you, I care all the time, not just when you're lying in a hospital bed half dead." Tony knew the words would have the desired effect. "So it takes me some time to adjust again."

Eyes narrowing, Gibbs was just about to speak when the honking of a horn stopped him.

Without a goodbye or even allowing Gibbs to respond, Tony opened the door and left.

The anger fumed as he stood there, rushing with a new urgency through his veins, and it finally demanded release. With all the strength of the anger coursing through him Gibbs fist hit the coffee table, splintering the wood almost dead center. He saw the blood, but never felt the pain.

**###########**

Sitting at his desk he read the file with an unusual sense of detachment, the words  _gunman, agent shot, gunman dead, ambulance,_ all just seemed like jumbled words of nothingness, until his eyes caught the only word that mattered.  _Tony._  It was when his eyes read that word, when his brain finally assembled the pieces of the word puzzle that his body reacted. His stomach knotted in pain, the bile rising in his throat.

"I thought I made it clear, your team was to take the next two days off."

Gibbs answered without even looking up. "I have things to do."

"Reports can wait."

Closing the file, Gibbs finally looked up. "Nothing better to do than keep track of me Leon?"

"Keeping track of you is a full time job, one I don't have time for." Leon sighed. "Go home, go to a bar, hell go visit the three letter boys. I don't care just don't be here."

Narrowing his eyes, Gibbs was about to shoot off a snide comeback, when he stopped. Standing up he grabbed his coat. "Bar sounds good."

Leon watched Gibbs forgo the elevator and take off down the steps. Something was wrong, definitely wrong. Gibbs never listened and never gave in without a fight.

**##########**

Holding up the empty glass, Gibbs nodded at the bartender and received a nod in reply. A few seconds later Bourbon appeared before him. At almost the same time the phone in his pocket rang. Picking it out, he looked at the caller id.  _Please let it be about work_. He said to himself before answering.

"Yeah."

"Can I talk to Tony?"

"He went home Abs." Gibbs sighed.

"Went home? Why?"

"Call his cell."

"I have been for hours. I figured he was asleep at your place."

"Nope."

There was a long silence.

"Nope that's all you have to say?" Her voice now full of annoyance. "Did you hear what I said? I can't get a hold of Tony."

"Then go over and check on him." He'd already been told it was no longer his responsibility to worry or give a shit.

Another silence.

"You're not at home?"

"He went home, that's all I know. So if he didn't answer his cell and you're worried, go over there."

He clicked the phone closed and shoved it back in his pocket. Picking the drink back up, he downed it and nodded at the bartender again. Another drink appeared.

"You actually followed Regs?"

"Yeah well there's a first time for everything."

"I thought hell would freeze over before you took the mandatory two days after a shooting." Fornell sat down and nodded to the bartender for his regular

"Like I said first time for everything."

"Your boy okay?"

Why did everyone have to call Tony that?

"DiNozzo's fine."

"He at your place?" A drink now in front of him, Fornell took a sip.

"Nope."

"He must be okay if you let him out of your sight already."

When he didn't get an answer Fornell shook his head. "Jesus what did DiNonotzo do now that pissed in your Wheaties? Getting shot do it or was there something else?"

"Nothing." Gibbs shrugged taking a swig of his drink.

"Someone put you in a foul mood."

Glancing at Fornell, Gibbs balked. "Maybe it was you."

"Hey!" Fornell held up a hand. "Don't take it out on me. I just came for a drink."

"Then shut up and drink." Another long drag and Gibbs empty his glass, again catching the bartender’s eye. "Two more."

"I haven't even taken a drink of this one."

"And what did I say?" Gibbs glared over at him.

"Alright!" Fornell downed the rest of his drink and shook his head. "God, I hate when you're like this. Why is it when you wanna get shit faced, I'm the one that ends up passed out on some floor, waking up not knowing where I am."

"Well Tobias probably because you don't know how to pace yourself." Gibbs smirked.

"Who the hell has time to pace themselves when they drink with you?"

With a chuckled, Gibbs tossed back his drink and ordered another.

"Damn it!" Fornell groaned. "If I wake up in the CIA woman's bathroom again I'm coming after you this time."

**###########**

A few hours later, Gibbs and Fornell were sitting in Gibbs' living room, an empty bottle of Bourbon on the floor by the couch, another bottle already started.

"What happened to the coffee table?" Fornell stared at the empty space in front of the couch he was sitting on.

"It broke."

Raising an eyebrow, Fornell looked over at Gibbs sitting in the chair next to him. "It broke or you broke it?" Fornell had seen the bandage around Gibbs hand.

"Just drink your drink."

"Sure." Fornell, already drunk, downed his glass and held it out for Gibbs to refill. "So you drunk enough to tell me now?"

"Tell you what?" Gibbs asked refilling both their glasses.

"Whatever has you all brooding tonight."

Ignoring the question, Gibbs sipped his drink.

"You haven't hit the sauce this hard in a long time." Fornell struggled not to slur his words and keep his mind on track.

"Just following orders."

Fornell laughed. "Wish my director would order me to get plastered now and then."

Staring at his glass, Gibbs went silent.

"But, um, that's not it?"

Downing his drink, Gibbs poured another.

"Jesus Jethro just tell me already?" Fornell sighed. "I probably won't remember it in the morning anyway."

Twisting the glass in his hand, Gibbs gazed at the amber liquid. "Been ordered not to care anymore, not to give a shit because it's not my responsibility."

"What?" Maybe it was the booze or just the cryptic way Gibbs spoke, but Fornell had no clue what the hell he was talking about. "Who the hell ordered you not to care about them?"

Gibbs sighed. "DiNozzo...Tony."

Fornell's brow furrowed. "So you actually pissed him off this time instead of vice versa."

A nod.

"What he didn't like your bedside manner?" Fornell smirked.

"No." Leaning his head back, Gibbs chuckled. "I'm too nice."

A hearty laugh ripped from Fornell's gut. "You, too nice?"

"Yeah."

"Seriously?" A surprised expression covered Fornell's face. He shook his head. "Wow. Hell really is freezing over! You take the mandatory days off and now you're too nice. What the hell did you do? Offer to make breakfast in bed."

"No." That was as much of an answer that Gibbs was willing to offer.

"And not being your responsibility, that mean he wants to leave?"

"I don't know." Picking up his head, Gibbs took another drink. "But means I don't have to worry about him anymore."

"And you're okay with that? I mean-" The thought went unfinished.

"What Tobias?"

"That's your boy. You brought him into NCIS, wanted him on your team." Fornell sighed. "You never did that until DiNotzo and haven't done it since."

"That's because I learn from my mistakes."

Drawing back, Fornell was shocked. Never had Gibbs said a negative word about DiNotzo. Well the odd he needs to focus more or that the movie references were annoying, but never anything harsh.

"Thought he was one of the best young agents you'd ever worked with?"

"He is."

"So how is hiring him a mistake?" Again, Fornell was confused, still believing it was the drunken haze.

"Because I let my personal feeling affect how I handled my professional responsibilities." Gibbs ran his hand down his face. "And I've been paying for it ever since."

Fornell rolled his eyes, making himself half dizzy in the process. "Jethro, I'm drunk, can you just cut to the chase here."

Something made him tell the truth. Maybe it was the booze, maybe he figured Fornell really wouldn't remember in the morning, but either way he admitted it.

"I had a personal relationship with Tony...Before he was hired."

"Yeah I know you two met in Baltimore isn't that why you hired him?"

Gibbs rubbed his forehead. "No I don't mean I knew him. I had a  _personal_  relationship with him."

Fornell's eyes widened. "You mean personal...like personal, personal?"

"Yeah."

"Whoa." Fornell slumped back onto the couch in disbelief. "I mean you and DiNotzo. That's just, I can't even...Really?"

"It was in Baltimore, before-" Gibbs took a deep breath. "It just happened so naturally."

"And was it just that once?"

"Three days." Gibbs sighed breathlessly. "Three very long, intense-."

Glancing at Fornell and seeing his eyebrows raised, Gibbs stopped before he said any more.

"Sounds like you want another round?" Fornell smirked.

"What I want." Gibbs snapped as he stood up. "Is for Tony to let it go."

"But he won't?"

"No." Gibbs growled. "It's been ten fucking years and he just keeps-"

"Keeps what? Asking for another go round?"

"Bringing it up, wants to talk about it." Gibbs rolled his eyes. "What the hell is there to talk about?"

"What did you say ten years ago?"

Gibbs looked at Fornell like he had asked for the solution to the meaning of life.

"Jesus Jethro did you even say good-bye to the guy?"

"He knew I was leaving, knew I had to be back at NCIS." Gibbs said it as if it made all the sense in the world.

"So you just got up and left?" Fornell chuckled. "Damn you really are a bastard."

Gibbs stare had now turned to a glare.

"And that was it, you two never talked about it again? Even after he came to NCIS?"

"No." Gibbs shrugged. "I mean..."

"When you called him to come see you at NCIS what did you say?"

Suddenly he felt it. The smack upside the head with the two by four. He realized the mistake he had made ten years ago when he called Tony.

"I told him I needed to talk to him and I wouldn't say what about."

Fornell nodded. "And instead of wanting to talk about what happened, you just shoved him to HR."

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed heavily. "I just assumed it was a onetime thing, a fling. We were both keyed up, the case, the chase."

"The chase?"

"During the assignment, I needed to get arrested." He remembered it like it was yesterday. "I let Tony catch me, wrestle me to the ground. The adrenaline gets going, you know?"

No Fornell thought to himself. He had definitely not felt adrenaline the way Gibbs had during that situation. The man's eyes were glazed over as he remembered it, his face flushed, his hands balled into fists.

Shaking his head, Gibbs vanquished the vision from his mind. "It was just one of those things."

"Right." Fornell nodded slowly. "And you've never thought about getting DiNotzo back in the sack?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Oh Jethro." Fornell groaned. "That's why DiNotzo thinks you're too nice when he's here? You're nice because you want another piece."

"I'm nice." Gibbs spoke through clenched jaw. "Because he's my Senior Field Agent and when he gets hurt it's my responsibility to make sure he's okay."

"And McGee and David? They have both been hurt before, never heard about you offering to let them stay here. Hell David's apartment blew up and I didn't see you throwing open the door for her."

"It's different." Gibbs was pacing like some caged animal.

"Yeah it is." God Gibbs really didn't see it. How could such a talented investigator not see what was right in front of him. Even half-drunk Fornell could see it. "It's different because you don't have feelings for David or McGee, but you do for DiNotzo."

"You're drunk." Another eye roll.

"Yeah but that doesn't make it any less true." Fornell took a deep breath. "I don't know what you feel for him. Lust, love, hell maybe just some pent up sexual attraction from ten years ago but you feel something and it's not friendship."

"You have no idea what-"

"Come on?" Fornell snickered. "Deny it, lie about it, whatever. But the truth is we're sitting here drinking because you're pissed that Tony finally stood up to you. Finally told you to back off and that he wasn't gonna tolerate you blowing him off..." He smirked. "Sorry wrong choice of words."

"TOBIAS!"

"He evidently wants to talk about it and you refuse, so he's feed up with trying and waiting. He's done." Fornell shrugged. "Everyone's got their breaking point and DiNotzo's finally reached his."

Wrestling with the emotions inside him, Gibbs didn't even know how to respond.

"Ten years is a  _long_  time to wait." Fornell grinned. "Shit, that's twice as long as any of your marriages."

"Fuck you."

"No thanks I'll pass." Fornell chuckled. "But I have a feeling DiNotzo would."

"How the hell did this get so far out of hand?" Gibbs groaned.

"Ten years of not talking about it, might have something to do with it."

"I need another drink." Gibbs dropped back down into the chair grabbing his glass and refilling it.

"So do I." Holding out his glass, Fornell waited for Gibbs to refill it, took a long swig then started laughing. "This explains so much."

"Like what?" Gibbs barked.

"How protective you are of him, the looks, the head slaps, and even how you keep him at a safe distance." Fornell leaned forward. "How do you feel about him?"

Fixated on the glass in his hand, Gibbs gazed at the Bourbon as if it might give him all the answers.

"Fine." Fornell paused knowing Gibbs wasn't going to answer that one. "You have any idea what he wants or how he feels?"

"I don't know, but it's not sex."

"Really?" Fornell grinned.

"It's not just sex." Gibbs smirked. "If he just wanted that, he'd have already gotten it."

"You that easy?"

Gibbs snickered.

"Oh God." Fornell groaned. "I don't wanna know."

**#########**

"Son of a bitch." Gibbs groaned as he picked up his head. He'd fallen asleep in the chair that was worse than sleeping on the boat. Now his neck was gonna hurt all damn day. Glancing over, Fornell was sprawled out on the couch, mouth open, snoring loudly. "Surprised I slept at all with that."

Standing up slowly, he felt every muscle in his body scream at him. Taking a few steps he groaned, he was too old to do this shit. Making his way into the kitchen he started the coffee then pulled the phone from his pants pocket. Hitting a button he pulled up the number he wanted then stared at the name on the screen. Was calling to check in considered being too nice? Taking a deep breath he pushed the button again and the phone dialed. He listened counting the rings, at the count of five he was sure Tony had saw his number and just refused to answer. After the sixth ring it went to voicemail. He listened to the voice then heard the beep. Opening his mouth to speak, he stopped then hung up. Searching his contacts he dialed another number. It rang twice and then picked up, but no one spoke.

"Abs?"

"Gibbs." She replied coldly.

"Is he asleep or ignoring me?" He knew without asking that she was with Tony.

"Both."

Great now he not only had a pissed off Senior Field Agent but a pissed off Forensic Specialist.

"Is he doing okay?"

"Yes."

This was going to be like pulling teeth with her in this mood.

"Abby!"

"He's fine Gibbs. Although I'm not sure why you care now."

He let out a long sigh. "Can we not do this Abs?"

"Do what? Talk about what an ass you were last night."

"Yeah. I just wanted to know he was doing okay."

"He is." Her voice lost some of its harshness. "He's just tired and sore...and upset."

The question now was how much did she really know.

"Why are you two fighting?"

He could sense the pout through the phone, which was a good thing, it meant she didn't know.

"I just wanted to check in."

"Why didn't you just leave a message when you called?"

"Not sure he'd listen to it." And knowing how they left things yesterday, he was pretty sure Tony wouldn't have listened. "Take care of him Abs. Okay?"

"Yeah."

Ending the call, Gibbs tossed the phone on the counter. He wasn't sure how to fix this, but it would definitely require Tony being willing to talk to him.

"What the hell time is it?" Fornell groaned as he sat up.

"Little after eight." Gibbs smirked.

"Damn it." Running his hands down his face, Fornell sighed. "Wish we could have these drunken talks when I don't have to work in the morning."

"What fun would that be?"

"Right of course because since you feel miserable I have to feel miserable in some way too."

"Misery loves company." Gibbs chuckled.

"Just give me a damn cup of coffee."

**##########**

"Who called?" Tony asked emerging from the bedroom. He'd heard his phone go off then Abby's.

Abby chewed at her lower lip for a moment. "Gibbs."

"You made coffee?" Of course she had. It was a stupid question he could smell it, but he was trying to avoid the continuing conversation he knew was coming. Making his way into the kitchen, Tony poured a cup of coffee.

"Don't you wanna know why he called?" Abby turned, staring over the couch into the kitchen.

"No."

"He wanted to make sure you were okay." She paused. "Wanted to just checking in."

Sitting down next to Abby, Tony winced slightly as he settled in.

"Are you gonna tell me why you're fighting?" Abby had asked last night and didn't get an answer.

"No."

"I don't like it when you two fight." In typical Abby fashion, she pouted. "It makes me feel all yucky and sick to my stomach."

"Abby." Tony sighed. Abby hated when anyone on the team was fighting, but she got especially hinky when the boss fought with his Senior Field Agent.

"Why didn't you stay? You always stay with Gibbs when you get hurt."

"Not anymore."

"He obviously wants to talk to you, work it out. That's why he called."

"Gibbs doesn't talk. Barks order, but he doesn't talk." Tony shook his head. "If he talked we wouldn't be in this situation."

"He's a man of few words." Abby said both as an explanation and in defense.

Tony rolled his eyes. She loved all of the team, but Gibbs was the all mighty dark magic wizard behind the curtain.

"Well sometimes, even the all mighty Gibbs needs to open his goddamn mouth and do more than grunt."

"Maybe that's why he's calling, he's ready to talk."

"I doubt it." Tony took a sip of coffee.

"You won't know unless you talk to him."

"I'm done doing the talking, done trying to get him to talk." Tony paused. "I'm done with Leroy Jethro Gibbs, unless it deals with work, and only work."

Abby's face went white. "Don't say that! Don't even joke about that."

"Not a joke. I'm done."

As if on cue, Tony's phone rang. Abby grabbed it from the table and looked at the caller id, then held it up for Tony to see. Grabbing the phone he sent the call directly to voice mail.

Abby wilted. "So you're just going to ignore him now? What if it was about work?"

"Then he'll leave a message." Tony tossed the phone back on the table. "We have the day off anyway, it's not about work."

"You two will work it out. You always do." Trying to sound optimistic, Abby smiled.

"I've already worked it out." Tony patted her hand. "It won't affect work, you won't even notice."

Again Tony's phone beeped, this time telling him he had a voice mail.

"See he wants to talk."

"Go home Abs." Tony said as he gingerly got to his feet.

"But I told Gibbs I'd take care of you." A sadness filled her eyes.

"You have." Tony forced a smile. "Now I just wanna climb back into bed and rest, maybe watch a little TV."

"We can watch a movie!" She jumped to her feet filling herself with excited as she tried to convince her friend.

"I just wanna be alone for a while." Tony leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "If I need anything I'll call."

"Can't I just stay out here, I won't bother you." Abby had her best pouty face on.

"No." Tony chuckled. "Go home. I'll call you later."

"Maybe if you want I can bring dinner over later tonight." She smile hopeful.

"We'll see."

She nodded then picked up her purse and started towards the door, Tony right behind her.

"Listen to the message." She said turning around as she reached the door.

"I will." Tony nodded.

"Promise?"

"Promise." Opening the door, Tony smiled at her. "Now go."

"Love you." She sighed kissing a spot on his cheek that wasn't bruised.

"Love you too."

With a concerned look over her shoulder she finally started to walk away. Closing the door, Tony shook his head. Abby was a worrier.

Grabbing his phone he headed back into the bedroom, dropping down on the side of the bed staring at the phone.

"Sorry Abs." Tony sighed as he tossed the phone on the nightstand ignoring the message. Grabbing the remote he flipped through the TV stations until he found an old movie. Propping the pillow up, he leaned back against the head board.

So this was it...he was letting it go. Letting go of the idea that they would ever talk or that there could be something more. Instead he was done, done with talking, with feeling, and completely done with Gibbs.

**###########**

Instantly awake, Tony kept his eyes closed, his hand under the pillow until the perfect moment. It was when the form was standing by the bed, that Tony drew his gun from under the pillow and pointed it directly at the chest. His eyes shot open and he looked at the intruder.

"Gun under the pillow. That's new."

"How would you know?"

"Plan on shooting me?"

"Considering it." Tony still had the gun pointed at the other man's chest.

"I'm wearing a vest."

Tony's eyes narrowed. "You're lying."

"Am I?"

Reaching out, Tony's hand touched the man's abs and felt the heavy vest under the shirt. Shaking his head, Tony chuckled.

"I knew you were pissed." Gibbs smirked. "I thought I should be prepared for anything."

Letting the gun slowly fall, Tony finally laid it on the nightstand, and pushed himself into a sitting position.

Gibbs saw the small wince of pain on his face. "You should take something."

"Why did you break into my apartment?" Tony asked not acknowledging the comment.

"Figured this is the only way you would see me."

"I'm tired, not really up for visiting."

"So you're not ignoring me?" Gibbs already knew the answer to that. He'd called three times, left messages twice.

There was no response.

"That's what I thought." Holding up the cell phone Gibbs had seen the two new voice mail alerts still on Tony's phone.

Snatching the phone from Gibbs' hand, Tony tossed it on the night stand. "You never could take a hint."

"No. Guess not." Gibbs sat down on the edge of the bed, Tony wiggled away. Gibbs wasn't sure if it was to give him room or to make sure they didn't touch.

"Abby's bringing dinner over." Tony paused. "So you should leave."

Gibbs shook his head. "You really do wanna get rid of me."

Tony just looked at the older man.

"I just talked to Abby. She said she hadn't heard from you." Gibbs chuckled. "Wanna try another lie?"

"No." Tony should have known a lie would never work with Gibbs. "I'm telling you to leave."

"And if I don't, gonna pull the gun again?"

Running his hands down his face, Tony took a deep breath. "This isn't work, this is my home and I asked you to leave."

Gibbs didn't respond.

"Fine." Tony picked up his phone and was about to hit a button when Gibbs' hand grabbed his wrist.

"What the hell do you want me to say?" Gibbs sighed.

"I don't want you to say anything." Tearing his wrist from Gibbs' grasp, Tony glared at the other man. "I'm over wanting you to say or do anything."

"Last time we were on a bed together...you wanted me to do everything." Gibbs’ eyes skimmed down Tony's body. "Begged me actually."

"To bad I didn't know what a bastard you were back then." Struggling to not let Gibbs words affect him, Tony continued. "Or I would have told you the same thing I'm telling you now. Get out!"

"So just like that you're over it all?"

"Ten years is a long time." Tony scoffed. "Too long."

"Yeah." Gibbs nodded. "So why is this time suddenly the time that makes you realize that?"

"Hope and want only last so long." Tony swallowed the emotion. "Mine ran out."

"What did you want?"

"Get up!" Using his hands and legs, Tony tried to push Gibbs off the bed so he could get up and away from this conversation. He'd already convinced himself that this was all over, that this conversation was never gonna happen and he couldn't let it happen now.

Stopping Tony's assault, Gibbs grabbed both of Tony's wrists. "Tell me what you wanted to happen after those nights we spent together?"

"Let me go!" Tony barked.

"No." Jerking Tony forward gently, Gibbs rephrased and asked again. "What did you want?"

"YOU!" Tony yelled. "I wanted you."

There was a pause.

"You could have had me." Gibbs’ eyes locked with those sparkling green. "You know that."

"I didn't just want sex."

And there it was. Even though Gibbs had known, hearing it made his heart stop and made the fear clutch at his stomach. He let go of Tony's wrist and ran his hands down his face.

"But you know that already." Tony's voice was filled with annoyance. "So don't act all surprised. It just makes you look like more of an ass."

"Thinking you know and hearing it are two very different things."

"Don't worry. I don't want you anymore." The words came out as a growl of anger and denial.

Standing up, Gibbs nodded. "Good. You're better off not wanting me."

"Believe I know that now." Tony stood up beside Gibbs. "Us, you and I, it's just work now. I don't want to hear from you unless it's about a case."

Another nod.

"And the same for me." Tony paused as the pain gripped at his heart. "I won't call or see you unless it's about work.

Again a nod.

"Now you can leave." Fighting to hold his resolve, Tony prayed that Gibbs would leave before it all fell apart.

Gibbs leaned forward, surprising Tony when his lips pressed a gentle kiss to the younger man’s forehead. Drawing back, blue eyes met green. "I'm sorry."

Tony's eyes widened at the taboo words that seemed to fall so easy from Gibbs' lips. The kiss, the words, froze Tony to the spot and all he could do was watch Gibbs walk away.

**##########**

The next day, Gibbs was already sitting at his desk when his agents started to filter in. McGee first, then Ziva, and finally Tony.

"You are back already?" Ziva asked as Tony strolled into the bullpen.

"You figure that out all by yourself Ziva?" Tony rolled his eyes as he sat down at his desk.

"Gear up. Dead Marine." Gibbs barked grabbing his gun and coat. He stopped when he saw Tony grabbing his stuff. "Desk until the doctor clears you." With that said he continued to the elevator.

Tony groaned tossing his backpack to the floor.

Ziva shrugged as she hurried past Tony's desk. McGee gave Tony an apologetic smile as he quickly followed.

"Fuck." Tony sighed, dropping back into his chair, wincing when the pain shot down his side.

**###########**

"Pizza?"

"That will be good." Tony nodded sitting on the stool in front of the lab table as Abby fluttered around the lab.

"How about we watch Sean of the Dead tonight." Abby smiled. "That always makes you laugh."

"Yeah."

"Whatcha got Abs." Gibbs strolled in carrying a Caf-Pow.

"Enough blood to make my own slasher movie."

Gibbs rolled his eyes. "And?"

"And, it's mostly the vics, but another contribution as well."

"Running it against the husband?"

"Of course." Abby scoffed. "Oh yea of little faith."

"What else?"

"Never happy are you?"

"Abs!"

"Grump I see." Abby went to the computer and hit a few keys on the keyboard. "Knife is your run of the mill switch blade, but the blade is engraved."

"Can we figure out where that was done?"

"Ziva's making some calls now." Abby glanced at Gibbs then Tony. "Maybe your Senior Field Agent who is sitting right there and who you have ignored this entire time could make some calls."

"Ziva can handle it." With a kiss to Abby's cheek, Gibbs left.

Abby looked at Tony with a sigh. "How long are you two going to keep this up?"

"I see the doctor today at four." Tony said ignoring Abby's question. "But even if he clears me to work, Gibbs still has to okay it."

"What? You think he wouldn't?"

"At this point I'm not sure." Tony ran his hands through his hair. This isn't exactly how he wanted it to be. He thought they would at least be civil, polite, possible say more than two words to each other, but Gibbs only spoke to him when it was absolutely necessary. And even then he did it begrudgingly. Great just how he wanted to spend the rest of his career.

**##########**

The next morning Tony walked into the bullpen an hour early, knowing without fail that Gibbs would already be there. Stopping in front of Gibbs' desk, Tony placed the paper down in front of his boss.

Glancing over it, Gibbs sighed off on it, then looked up and handed it back to Tony.

"You realize you just signed off on putting me back on active duty."

"Yeah."

"And you're okay with that?" Tony asked slightly surprised that this wasn't going to lead to some argument.

"Yeah. Are you?" Gibbs answered looking at his Senior Field Agent.

Tony chuckled. "Yeah."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Just figured you were going to give me some lecture on needing more time to heal." Actually, Tony expected it and suddenly felt disappointed that he wasn't receiving it.

"Nope." Again, Gibbs just looked at the younger man.

"No, you should take the time, desk work isn't that bad." Tony paused. "No poking me in the gut to see if I still wince with pain from the gunshot wound in my side?"

"You're a big boy, you know if you're ready."

Tony nodded. Well this is what he had asked for and now he was getting it. He wanted Gibbs to stop worrying, stop caring, to make their relationship completely about work and Gibbs was doing just that.

Again he felt the crushing pain around his heart.

"Wow you really can just shut it all off can't you?" Tony shook his head.

Biting his tongue, Gibbs stood up. "This is what you asked for."

Another nod.  _Can't have it both ways DiNozzo._  Tony told himself.

"I'm trying to respect your wishes." Gibbs took a deep breath burying the words he really wanted to say and instead saying what he should. "And yeah, I turned it all off, because you told me to, not because I wanted to or because it's not there."

Tony's stomach knotted and he immediately felt sick. "Thanks...I think."

"Vance is in his office." Gibbs sat back down. "You can take the doctors release up to him."

"Right."

Gibbs stared at his computer screen as Tony walked up the stair to the Directors office. Only when he knew Tony had disappeared from view did he lean back in his chair and run his hands down his face. Truth was he didn't want Tony back on active duty. Tony could hide the pain too well, from the doctor and everyone else around him, except his boss. Gibbs knew he was still in pain, knew he needed more time, but he also knew that Tony would take it personally if he denied the doctors okay. And right now he wasn't in the right frame of mind to have an argument with Tony about it. It was easier this way. Gibbs could still monitor what Tony did, make sure that he took it easy...yeah it was easier this way. That's what he told himself. Just like he told himself that this new cold distant relationship that they now shared was the right thing to do.

 


	2. There's only one thing to say

For some reason Gibbs glanced over at Tony. More than a week had passed since their exchange and since Tony had went back on active duty, although Gibbs stuck him with taking crime scene photos and paperwork for the most part. Tony's bruises were healing, at least the ones he could see. Tony didn't wince every time he sat down or twisted the wrong way. The only visible mark on Tony's face was the deep laceration on his forehead. The same mark Gibbs had avoided that night when he kissed Tony's forehead.

And their relationship was still just work, although it had warmed slightly. Tony was back to being a smart ass and cracking jokes and Gibbs allowed himself to chuckle at them now and then. Outside of work...Gibbs hadn't seen Tony since the night at the apartment.

"Hey is everyone ready?" Abby bounced into the bullpen.

Yes rang up around her.

"Palmer's already at the bar grabbing us a table." Abby said as she made her way towards Gibbs' desk.

"No." Gibbs said before she reached him and before she could even ask.

"Gibbs! This is for Palmer." Abby sighed. "A little pre-wedding salute from the team. Ducky's coming."

"Good for Ducky." Gibbs closed the file he had been looking at and flipped to another.

"Please!" Abby pouted before him.

"One drink." Ziva turned smiling at Gibbs.

"No." A quick short answer.

"Come on Boss." Tony's green eyes fixed on Gibbs and he smiled. "You haven't been out with all of us in ages."

Gibbs’ eyes narrowed, surprised by Tony's comment, especially when it meant them being around each other outside of work.

"I'll even buy the first round." Tony grinned.

Everyone stared at their boss who finally tipped his head. "One drink."

"Yeah us!" Abby clapped. "We're going to Bier Baron."

Gibbs nodded. They had all been there before, the place was known for their amazing selection of beers.

**##########**

As usual, he was the last to arrive having finished up some paperwork before leaving. His team was all assembled around a table towards the back of the bar. Abby waving frantically when she saw him in the doorway.

"Gibbs I was starting to think you were standing us up." Abby smiled.

The only seat available put him between Tony and Ducky. _Great._ Gibbs thought to himself. Right between the man that barely talks to him and the man that never stops talking. Taking the seat, a waitress appeared.

"What can I get you?"

"Beer." Gibbs smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "You're regular?"

"Yeah." Gibbs chuckled.

"You been hanging out here a lot?" Abby asked eyebrow raised.

Gibbs ignored the comment pulling out his wallet.

"No." Tony put his hand on Gibbs. "Told you I was buying the first round."

"Thanks."

The waitress returned putting the beer down in front of Gibbs.

"Here you go." Tony slipped her a bill.

Glancing around the bar, Gibbs was surprised how busy it was, even on a Friday night the place usually wasn't this packed.

"They're having a face full of foam contest tonight." Tony said, knowing that Gibbs was wondering why the bar was so full.

"What's that?"

"Person that drinks the most different kinds of beer from the bars menu wins a free night of drinks, a hat, and couple other things." Tony explained with a smirk.

Shaking his head, Gibbs chuckled.

"They do it once a month."

"A bunch of drunks just what the place needs."

"So you're not gonna give it a go?" Tony smirked.

"No." Seeing the two different empty beer bottles next to Tony, Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "Are you?"

"No." Tony laughed. "Been there, done that."

"Did you win?"

"Of course." A wide grin spread across Tony's face. God, he'd missed this, them just talking.

The waitress appeared and everyone but Gibbs ordered another round. Once it arrived Abby gave a toast.

"To love. Finding it, accepting it, and holding onto it." An evil grin appeared on her lips. "And to earth shattering sex."

Everyone cheered and clinked their bottles together.

"Okay Gibbs, advice for Jimmy to avoid the big D." Abby smirked.

"Abby." Gibbs glared at her.

"Come on you have to have some advice."

"Don't get married."

Palmer cleared his throat. "Think um, it's too late for that."

"Never too late until the paperwork is signed and you say I do." Gibbs shrugged taking a swig of beer.

"So you'd never get married again?" Ziva asked.

"No."

"Not even to the right person. I mean you might meet your soul mate someday." Abby sighed always the romantic.

When Gibbs didn't respond Abby continued.

"Come on there had to be something you liked about marriage."

"Yeah divorce."

"Jethro please." Ducky smirked. "You were always somewhat happy when the marriage started."

"It was the sex right?" Abby grinned. "Sex is always hot at the beginning."

Again Gibbs didn't respond.

"Excuse me."

Tony and Gibbs both turned, an attractive young woman standing between them. Mid-thirties, sandy blond hair cascading past her shoulders, blue eyes sparkling, her body lean and trim.

"Hello." Tony said putting on his best DiNozzo smile.

"Hi." The woman gave him a half smile then turned her attention to Gibbs. "You're Jethro right?"

"Yeah."

"Elena." Her smile widened. "We met months ago at Elmwood Junior High. When NCIS was looking for Ashley Kinson."

Gibbs searched his memory bank quickly. "You were one of her teachers, English teacher."

"Good memory."

Tony rolled his eyes, as he watched Elena push her hair behind her ear.

"Sometimes." Gibbs chuckled.

"Um I normally don't do this but-" Elena chewed at her lower lip. "Would you wanna have a drink with me at the bar?"

"Thanks but-" Gibbs nodded towards the group of people.

"Sure right." Elena nodded looking disappointed.

"Maybe another time." Gibbs smiled.

"Yeah, that would be great." She leaned forward slightly.

Pulling the notepad and pen from his inside pocket, Gibbs handed it to her.

She grinned as she took it and wrote her number inside then handed it back to him making sure their fingers touched.

"Call me...soon."

Gibbs nodded.

"Bye." She smiled as she turned to walk away, stealing a glance back over her shoulder at Gibbs.

"Ah poor baby." Abby rubbed Tony's arm seeing the odd expression on his face.

"What?" Tony snapped.

"Bossman's got made skills." Abby smirked. "A lot of women like an older more distinguished man. They can't all want the young playboy type."

"Whatever." Tony rolled his eyes and got up. "Gotta hit the head."

Abby smiled and looked at Gibbs. "Tony's use to being the chick magnet of the group."

Gibbs rolled his eyes.

**##########**

Splashing water on his face, Tony looked into the mirror before him. His face was red and his eyes were dilated, the denial having caught up with him as he witness the exchange between Elena and Gibbs. Unfortunately, denial doesn't make the feelings go away.

"You asked for this." He said out loud, reminding himself yet again

"Yeah you did."

Tony's eyes met Gibbs in the reflection of the mirror.

"Regretting it?" Gibbs asked standing a few steps behind Tony.

Shaking his head slowly, it was the only respond Tony could manage.

"I'm leaving."

"Alone?" The word tumbled from Tony's lips before he could stop it.

"Yeah." The annoyance evident in Gibbs' voice.

"Why even tell me you're leaving?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes and walked out of the bathroom.

Believing he was only a few steps behind, Tony rushed out the door, but found the hallway leading to the bathroom already deserted.

"Damn it!" Tony growled.

**##########**

"You missed Gibbs leaving." Abby sighed, as Tony returned to the table.

"Yeah."

"Why's your face so flushed?" Abby looked at him puzzled.

"It's warm in here." Tony waved down their waitress. "And I need another drink."

"Do you think Gibbs is right?" Palmer looked at Abby.

"About what?"

"Marriage?"

"No." Abby smiled. "He just hasn't met the right woman yet."

"Well he evidently thought he had." Palmer paused. "Three times."

She shook her head. "Those were replacements for Shannon. Gibbs needs something different, some one that will rock his world."

"Maybe that is Elena. She was not a red head." Ziva grinned. "And she was younger, maybe that is what he needs."

"That isn't what he needs." Tony snapped.

"And what do you think he needs?" McGee asked.

"Not Elena." Tony rolled his eyes.

"Well then what?" Abby asked again. "You think you know him so well, what does he need?"

"I don't know." Tony sighed, but he knew what he wanted Gibbs to need.

**##########**

Driving home, Tony stared at the road in front of him, wishing he was drunk. If he was drunk he could have called a cab, made it take him to Gibbs' place, said what he wanted to say and blame it all on the alcohol. Instead he would end up sitting at home, drinking more beer and trying to convince himself that the decision he made was still the right one.

Pulling into the parking lot, Tony immediately saw the familiar truck parked in front of his building. As he drew closer, the unmistakable figure came into view, leaning against the side of the truck. Letting out a long breath he pulled up next to the truck.

"Following me?" Tony asked climbing out of the car.

"I was here first."

"Stalking me?"

"Again, here before you."

"True." Standing in front of Gibbs, Tony folded his arms across his chest. "So just enjoying the view of  _my_  parking lot."

"Yeah."

"Why are you here?" Tony asked with trepidation in his voice.

"You already know the answer to that."

"The same thing you wanted last time I found you in my parking lot?" This was exactly like Baltimore. The truck, Gibbs waiting for him in the parking look, it was like déjà vu.

"As I remember, you started it. Pushing me against the car." Gibbs moistened his lips. "And kissing me."

Taking a step closer, Tony's eyes dance across Gibbs' face. "And you're the one that dragged me inside and-"

"And what?" Gibbs' hand circled around Tony's waist drawing their bodies together.

"Jethro please." Tony begged, a sadness in his words. "I can't go through this again."

Brushing his lips against Tony's ear, Gibbs whispered. "I want you."

"That's not enough." Tony sighed breathlessly, his hand clawing up Gibbs' back.

Letting his lips press against Tony's neck, Gibbs briefly tasted the familiar but forgotten flesh.

Tony's body shivered with desire, it would be so easy to just give in, let it happen, just like the first time.

Pulling back, Gibbs looking deep into Tony's eyes. "You know I wouldn't have come here if sex was all I wanted."

"How do I know?" Tony paused. "Sex is all you wanted the first time."

"Maybe, at first but not-" Something made Gibbs stop.

"Not after it happened?"

"Can we go inside?"

"I still haven't decided if I wanna let you in." There was a seductive quality to Tony's voice.

"Please." Gibbs said with sincerity. "We can just talk."

"Is that what you want? To talk?" Tony's eyes dilated as he felt Gibbs hard cock pressing against him. "Because I definitely get the feeling talking is not what is on your mind."

Jerking Tony closer, Gibbs growled. "What I want is to take you inside and do everything I did to you ten years ago, and somethings we never had a chance to do."

The thought made Tony moan. "Please!"

Gibbs wasn't sure if that was a please stop or please take me inside and do everything you want to me.

"Tony, we can just talk, have a beer, and work this out somehow." Gibbs let Tony go. "Whatever you want."

**##########**

Opening the door, Tony stepped inside, Gibbs a few steps behind. Closing the door behind him, Gibbs turned around and was slammed against the door, Tony's hands pressing against his chest.

"Now this I remember." Gibbs smirked seductively. "The Tony that takes what he wants."

"I want your lips." Tony growled crushing their lips together, feasting on Gibbs with a hunger that went unfed for ten years. Letting his tongue press against Gibbs' lips, Tony demanded entrance, taking it before it was even granted. Coffee, even after the beers, it was still the first taste that greeted Tony as he explored Gibbs' mouth.

Needing more contact, Gibbs' hands reached around and squeezed Tony's ass jerking their bodies together.

Seeing it as a sign of Gibbs trying to take control, Tony grabbed Gibbs' hands and pushed them above the older man's head, holding them there as he continued to deepen the kiss. Gibbs didn't struggle, didn't try to break free of Tony's grasp. This was one of the things that had surprised Tony about Gibbs ten years ago. His willingness to give Tony control, not only give it but want Tony to take it.

Ripping their lips apart, Tony took a deep breath to fill his lungs with air.

Gibbs licked his lips then glanced up where Tony still held his hands above his head. "Just gonna hold me here all night?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"Thought you wanted to talk?" Gibbs grinned remembering how easy it was for Tony to get lost in the moment.

"Yeah." Tony sighed chastising himself for losing control and forgetting that he'd told himself he wasn't going to do this again. He let go of Gibbs' wrists and stepped back. Taking a deep breath he forced a smile. "Um, beer?"

Gibbs nodded.

Grabbing a couple beers from the fridge, Tony sat them on the counter and picked up the bottle opener.

He froze as he felt the body behind him, felt Gibbs’ cock pressed again his ass.

Leaning back, Tony rubbed himself against Gibbs, moaning with need.

"Did you really think I would just stop?" Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear. His arms slipped around Tony's waist unbuckling the belt, then working on the button and zipper.

"And us talking about this?"

"Only one thing to say." Gibbs growled as he shoved his hand inside Tony's now open pants and rubbed the younger man’s cock.

Tony clutched at the kitchen counter, wanting to come with the first touch. "Then say it."

"I love you." Gibbs sighed.

"Jethro." Tony's heart stopped, utterly shocked by the words.

"And now I want us to make love." The words were full of love and desire. "Like it's the first time again."

"Bedroom." Tony pulled Gibbs' hand from his cock and spun around. Face to face, Tony grabbed the middle of Gibbs' shirt and dragged him towards the bedroom. He stopped once they reached the side of the bed.

Sitting down, Gibbs took Tony's hand pulling the younger man between his legs.

"Take your shirt off." Gibbs said it as a request not a command.

Lifting the shirt over his head, Tony tossed it aside then looked back at Gibbs. The older man's eyes now filled with a look of concern and sadness.

"I hate when you're hurt." Gibbs whispered as he stared at the bruises still scattered over Tony's chest and the small bandage over the gunshot wound. He knew they would be there, but still wasn't prepared for the effect it had on him.

"I'm okay."

Placing his hands on Tony's hips, Gibbs' lips found a bruise and kissed it gently.

Tony's eyes followed the path of Gibbs' lips as he kissed each of the bruises as if believing he could kiss them away. It was loving and erotic all at the same time.

"They don't hurt anymore." Tony smiled softly. "I promise."

Gibbs looked up at Tony and nodded. "Good." He tugged at Tony's jeans sliding them down his hips and letting them pool at Tony's feet.

Stepping out of them, Tony kicked them aside standing before Gibbs naked.

"God you're so sexy." Gibbs' eyes leered down Tony's naked body.

"Jethro." Tony rolled his eyes.

"You are." Gibbs' hands skimmed down the outside of Tony's thighs seeing Tony's cock twitch at the touch. Brushing his lips over Tony's stomach, he felt the muscles tighten as Tony tried to control his laughter. "Still ticklish?"

"Yes." Tony smirked. "You do like that don't you?"

"Yeah." Gibbs grinned. He loved to hear Tony laugh; it was this infectious laughter that just made you feel like everything was right with the world.

"You're overdressed." Tony smiled, pushing Gibbs' arms up and pulling the shirt off. "Lay back."

Sliding back, Gibbs laid down as Tony crawled over his body. It was an amazing and arousing sight, seeing the predatory desire in Tony's eyes.

Removing Gibbs' belt and undoing his slacks, Tony tipped his chin at Gibbs. Understanding, Gibbs raised his hips and let Tony peel the slacks from his body. Once gone, it was Tony's turn to leer at Gibbs naked body.

"Do you know what having you naked in my bed does to me?" Tony purred.

Looking down at Tony's hard cock, Gibbs licked his lips. "I think I have a pretty good idea." He moaned as he grabbed Tony by the ass and crushed their bodied together.

A low groan dripped from Tony's lips as he rubbed their cocks together, his lips brushing against Gibbs’ ear. "I want you to come, wanna feel you inside me."

Taking the lead, Gibbs rolled them over.

"In the night stand." Tony nodded behind Gibbs.

Finding what he needed, Gibbs returned, starting down at Tony. "I want you just like this."

"Then take me." Tony pleaded spreading his legs farther apart.

Squeezing some lube onto his fingers, Gibbs pressed one against Tony's tight muscle and slipped inside.

"God yes." It felt so good to have the man he loved touching him again. It felt right, just like it had ten years ago.

Adding another finger, Gibbs opened Tony further, working in and out of his lover. "I love touching you."

"Jethro please." Tony panted. "I want you inside me."

Gibbs' cock ached, wanted nothing more than to fulfill Tony's demand. Removing his fingers, Gibbs put more lube on his hand then rubbed it over his cock. Positioning himself against Tony, Gibbs slowly let the head press inside.

"Tony." Gibbs snarled as he felt his lover tighten around him trying to draw him in.

"More." Tony begged.

Thrusting forward, Gibbs growled as he buried his cock inside the younger man. Taking a deep breath, he steadied himself against the overwhelming warmth and tightness. He wasn't sure how or why, but it felt even better than the first time. Taking Tony by the hips, Gibbs gradually created a steady pace of making love to Tony's body.

"That's it." Clutching at the bed sheets, everything from ten years ago rushed back. The feeling of Gibbs' cock filling him, stretching him, the grunts and groans Gibbs made as his desire and need built, and the indescribable sensation that coursed through his own body. Although he had thought about it countless times over the past ten years, nothing compared to having what he truly wanted.

"To good." Gibbs grunted. "To fucking good." He loved Tony, had wanted him for far too long to try and override the uncontrollable need.

"Come for me." Knowing Gibbs was close, Tony asked for it, pleaded for it. "Let me feel you."

Suddenly making quick short thrusts, Gibbs gritted his teeth as he felt the orgasm spread throughout his body and finally reach his cock. Lunging into Tony, Gibbs screamed the only name he ever wanted to scream again then collapsed.

Tony wrapped his arms around the body on top of him, placing small kisses on Gibbs' neck as the older man's cock twitched inside him. Waiting for Gibbs breathing to stead somewhat, Tony's lips brushed against Gibbs' ear. "On your side. Now." Tony ordered.

Gibbs moaned pulling his cock from Tony and dropping down on his side. He immediately heard the lube open and close quickly, felt Tony's body behind him, then the finger shoved into him. Another low moan.

"Nice and tight." Tony sighed again at Gibbs' ear. He smirked to himself when he felt Gibbs rock back against him. "That's it. Show me how much you want it."

Gibbs continued to rock over Tony's finger and tightened around it.

"God yes." A growl as the animal again took Tony over and he shoved another finger inside Gibbs. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard."

"Then fucking do it." Gibbs snarled.

God, Tony absolutely loved this about Gibbs. The equality of their lovemaking. It had surprised him ten years ago. Gibbs was such a dominate personality, always the one in control, that Tony assumed that was how he would be in bed. But as much as Gibbs loved to give it, he loved to get it. And it was a raw animalistic energy, like trying to tame a lion or break a wild stallion.

Yanking his fingers out of Gibbs, Tony lubed his cock and shoved it between Gibbs' cheeks. Pressing hard against the tight muscle he slipped inside. A guttural cry tore from Tony's lips as his cock was consumed by the warmth.

"Fuck me." Gibbs growled reaching back and clutching at Tony's hip.

"I'll fuck you when I'm ready." Tony snarled back, removing Gibbs' hand from his hip and entwining their fingers. He felt Gibbs squeeze then place their joined hands against his chest.

Rocking his hips, Gibbs groaned as Tony's cock pulsated and moved inside him.

"You like the way my cock feels buried inside you." Tony said it as a statement not as a question. "You love it, that's why you can't wait till I fuck you."

Gibbs grunted.

Tony smirked to himself; Gibbs always had to behave like an animal when he got fucked. And that was just fine, Tony loved taming the beast. Drawing back slightly, Tony waited them slammed back into Gibbs, making his lover moan with desire.

"I do love how tight you are." Tony contemplated asking the question he was thinking, unsure if Gibbs would answer, but wanting to taunt the beast. "Have you let any other man fuck you since that time with me?"

The rocking motion of Gibbs' body stopped and he painfully squeezed Tony's hand. "No."

Jerking back and pulling almost out, Tony lunged in and out of Gibbs a few times then slammed all the way in, crushing their bodies together. Tony brushed his lips against Gibbs' ear again. "God that turns me on." Tony sighed. "Makes me wanna fuck you even harder."

"Tony!" Gibbs roared. "Fuck me already."

Finally unable to contain it any longer, Tony frantically took Gibbs. It was hard and unbridled as they clawed and growled at one another.

"Jet!" Tony roared as Gibbs fought back against each forward thrust pounding their bodies together.

Dragging their laced hands down, Gibbs wrapped their hands around his again hard cock and stroked.

"You're gonna make me come again." Gibbs grunted.

"Stroke your cock." Tony ordered as he let go of Gibbs' hand and rubbed his fingers over the head.

"Oh God." Gibbs bellowed as Tony's fingers played with the head of his cock using the precum as lubricant.

"Having my dick buried in your ass make you hard again?" Tony snickered.

"Yes."

"Seeing you like this...letting me fuck you, your hand around your cock." Tony grunted. "I’m gonna come."

"Do it." Gibbs panted.

Throwing his head back, Tony buried himself inside Gibbs, his body convulsing as he came. Feeling Tony come inside him, Gibbs came crying out some unintelligible sound. Then the room was suddenly silent except for the labored breathing.

"Holy shit!" Tony groaned still struggling to catch his breath and calm his racing heart.

"Ten years...what the fuck is our problem." Gibbs sighed.

"You're stubborn."

"And you're not!" Gibbs barked.

"Not as stubborn as you." Tony kissed Gibbs neck. "Shower?"

"Yeah."

**###########**

"Isn't this what happened last time?" Tony sighed, flopping down on the bed.

"Sorta." Gibbs crawled up Tony's naked body.

A soft chuckle fell from Tony's lips. "So what's different now?"

Gibbs' lips kissed a path from Tony's belly button to his neck.

"I'm not letting you go." Gibbs said as he stared down into the sparkling green eyes.

Reaching up Tony caressed Gibbs' cheek. "I love you. I should have said that before."

"I know." Gibbs turned kissing Tony's palm.

"And you." Tony's hands glided down Gibbs' ribcage. "Are so amazing."

"I think you're easily impressed." Gibbs scoffed.

"No." Tony chewed his bottom lip. "I love that during sex you let me be your equal, that it's give and take."

"You are my equal."

Tony smiled that sparkling DiNozzo smile.

"But at work, I'm still your boss and I have to keep you in line and focused." Gibbs smirked.

"Oh I could tell you exactly how to keep me focused at work." Tony grinned, as his hand massaged Gibbs' ass.

Leaning down, Gibbs spoke at Tony's ear. "I want you focused on your job...not on me."

"I can do both."

Gibbs laughed. "Somehow I doubt that."

"Hey now!" Smacking Gibbs' ass, Tony scoffed.

"At work you focus on work." Gibbs clawed over Tony's cock. "When we're at home you can focus on me."

Tony nodded and moaned.

"And you so much as wiggle your hot little ass in front of me at work." Strong fingers wrapped around Tony's cock. "And the only place my hand will be is slapping you upside the head."

"Is that a threat?" Tony groaned.

"No." Gibbs stroked faster. "That's a promise."

"Question?" Tony asked thrusting into Gibbs' hand.

"What?" Gibbs barked annoyed.

"Which head you gonna slap?"

Gibbs glared down at his lover. "The one that is supposed to house the brain between your ears."

"Oooohhh. Not nice."


	3. There's only one thing to say

The morning light seeped in from the edges of the blinds causing Tony to stir slightly. He wanted to ignore it and fall back to sleep, but something inside him forced his eyes open. A wide smile spread across his lips as his eyes landed on the man asleep next to him. Gibbs actually looked peaceful, that was the only time Gibbs seemed to look at peace, when he was asleep. The older man was on his back, his right hand resting on Tony's back as if needing to touch him in some way. The thought made Tony smile even wider. Tony was on his stomach, why he didn't know, he never slept on his stomach.

Last night had been wonderful, amazing, so similar yet so different from ten years ago. Back then, they had both felt the attraction, felt the desire, the magnetic pull to each other, but it had been about discovery and exploration. Last night was about pure need and love. That overwhelming desire to show each other that the connection was still there, had been there the whole time, but they had both been too stubborn to admit it.

Ten years ago they had both been different people in so many ways. He had been, young, arrogant, yet full of insecurities about everything. The humor and the arrogance helped hide the insecurity and doubt. And Gibbs, well he was in the middle of his third divorce, secretly filled with the pain of another failed relationship, and consumed with anger. Both of them instantly feeling the connection between then but struggling to keep it in check...until the day after the case ended and Gibbs showed up outside his apartment in Baltimore...

_Tony pulled into the parking lot of his apartment, on alert when he saw the unfamiliar truck parked there. Glancing at the plates, they were from D.C.  as he got closer he saw the figure leaning against the side of the vehicle and his heart stopped. It couldn't be! Why would he be here?_

_Pulling up beside the truck, Tony parked and stepped out of the car._

" _Thought the case was closed?" Tony leaned against the side of his own car and stared at the man across from him._

" _It is."_

_Tony nodded. "Okay."_

_There was no response._

" _So what you just wanted to see where I lived." Tony paused, his eyes narrowing. "How did you know where I lived?"_

_The other man scoffed. "I'm a Federal Agent."_

" _I remember that." Tony smirked. "So what, you stalking me now?"_

_The man shook his head._

" _Then why are you here?" Tony folded his arms across his chest. "Just couldn't get me out of your head."_

" _Something like that."_

_Tony raised an eyebrow._

" _Thought maybe you'd wanna get a drink."_

" _A drink?"_

" _Yeah." The man nodded. "A drink."_

_Tony chuckled. "Wanna get me drunk and take advantage of me?" His eyes suddenly widened. Why the hell had he said that?_

" _No." The man sighed. "I don't think I'd need to get you drunk to take advantage of you."_

" _Mr. Robinson are you trying to seduce me?" Tony laughed nervously._

" _Maybe."_

_Swallowing the lump in his throat, Tony stammered. "I'm not gay."_

" _Never said you were."_

" _Then what the hell are you doing?"_

" _Just talking, offering to buy you a drink."_

" _Gibbs, even in the short time I've known you...I realize you don't do anything without a damn good reason."_

" _You know the reason." Gibbs paused. "Whether you admit or not."_

_Licking his suddenly parched lips, Tony stared at the blacktop. "Maybe I do."_

" _You do. You knew the minute you tackled me to the ground...just like I knew."_

" _That was the adrenaline." Tony’s voice cracked as he lied._

" _Adrenaline?" Gibbs nodded. "So the adrenaline always makes you hard when you chase and tackle a perp?"_

_Tony brought his gaze back up to meet Gibbs. "And do you always leer at a cop that has you plastered against the ground?"_

" _No. I was leering at you." Gibbs smirked._

_Tony drew his head back, surprised at the admission. He grinned arrogantly. "Well I am pretty hot."_

" _Yeah you are."_

_Again, surprise on Tony's face with a hint of a blush. "Thanks."_

" _All I'm asking for is a drink."_

_Pushing himself off the car, Tony took a step towards Gibbs. "But that's not all you want."_

_Gibbs held Tony's gaze but didn't respond._

" _What do you want?" Another step closer and Tony put himself in arms reach of the other man. "What did you come here hoping for?"_

" _You naked in bed, as I do everything to you that I've been thinking of since I met you."_

_Tony felt his cock twitch and his jeans became uncomfortably tight against his groin._

" _And um." Tony's body shivered. "Are you naked in all this too?"_

" _Oh yeah."_

" _And..." With trepidation Tony reached out, his hand touching Gibbs' chest. "Do I get to do everything I want to do to you?"_

_Another nod._

" _Gibbs?" The name came out as a moan._

" _Jethro." Gibbs told him wanting to hear his name on Tony's lips._

" _Right. Jethro." Tony nodded, his hand involuntarily caressing down Gibbs' chest stopping at the waist of his slacks._

" _You need to stop." Gibbs whispered, his blood boiling with desire. "And step back."_

" _No." Tony shook his head as he stepped forward pressing their bodies together._

" _Tony." Gibbs growled as his hands clutched at Tony's hips._

_The touch of Gibbs' hands on his body set something loose in Tony and he captured Gibbs' lips, thrusting their bodies against the truck. Devouring Gibbs' lips, he was shocked how amazingly soft the other man's lips felt, yet it was so different. Gibbs' kiss was forceful, demanding as they both fought to explore each other's mouth. He forced his tongue inside Gibbs' mouth, moaning as Gibbs sucked hard, drawing his tongue in farther then letting their tongues mingle. It was everything a kiss should be. Without thought, he rubbed his groin against Gibbs, their hard cocks pressing painfully against each other._

" _Fuck!" Tony groaned as he ripped their lips apart, his body still rubbing against Gibbs._

" _Tony." Gibbs snarled, thrusting the younger man away by his hips. "We can't do this here."_

_Looking around, Tony suddenly remembered where they were. "Come inside."_

_Gibbs nodded as Tony took his hand and pulled him towards the apartment building. Once they reached the door of Tony's apartment, he finally released Gibbs' hand as he dug in his pockets for the keys. Pushing the door open, Tony stepped inside, Gibbs only a few steps behind. Closing and locking the door behind him, Gibbs turned and was slammed against the solid door. Tony's lips again feasted on his. He hadn't expected Tony to be so forceful, so demanding and it had him completely hard and craving more. Gibbs' hands slipped between them unzipping Tony's jeans and shoving his hand inside. He growled into the kiss as he made contact with Tony's hard cock and realized the younger man had nothing on underneath his jeans._

" _Jesus Tony." Gibbs groaned breaking the kiss as his hand rubbed and stroked Tony's cock._

" _Jethro." Tony panted. "Stop...too much too fast."_

" _You wanna come." Gibbs smirked._

" _Yes." Tony sighed._

" _Like it that much." Gibbs rubbed his finger over the head of Tony's cock feeling it slick with precum._

" _Fuck yes." Tony's hands grabbed Gibbs' neck. "Your hands."_

" _My hands what?" Gibbs asked as he pulled Tony's cock out giving him room to stroke its entire length._

" _So good, rough, but soft." Tony whimpered as he felt the orgasm start to wash over his body._

" _Come for me." Gibbs growled._

" _Too soon."_

" _No." Gibbs' lips brushed against Tony's ear. "I plan to make you come over and over again."_

_The gruff voice and the words pushed Tony over the edge. "JETHRO!" The scream was deafening as he clawed at Gibbs' neck as he came. He fell against Gibbs' body, his knees wobbling as his head fell to the crook of Gibbs' neck and shoulder._

_Gibbs wrapped his arm around Tony's waist keeping the man standing. He waited let Tony catch his breath before he spoke._ " _You okay?"_

_Tony picked up his head, looked at Gibbs and nodded. "I um, it was just to, I don't know what to say."_

_Gibbs smirked. "You don't need to say anything."_

_Glancing down at Gibbs, Tony shook his head. "Hope you brought a change of clothes."_

" _I did." Gibbs chuckled._

" _I never expected to react so, um, intensely to-" Tony sighed._

" _To a man."_

" _Yeah." Tony chewed at his lower lip. "But there's just something about you."_

" _So the adrenaline story?"_

" _A lie." Tony paused. "I just, having you on the ground, straddling you...I just felt this attraction."_

" _I know what you mean."_

" _I tried to just brush it off...I've never been attracted to a man before." Tony blew out a long breath. "But god you made my cock hard every time I saw you."_

" _I noticed." Gibbs grinned._

" _And why were you looking at my crotch?" Tony smirked._

" _Because I wanted you." Gibbs took a deep breath. "Wanted that hard cock."_

" _Happy now that you had it?"_

" _No. I want you again and again, in so many ways."_

" _Well, I think..." Tony pulled Gibbs across the room. "We should get in the shower and I'll show you how much I want your cock."_

" _Really?"_

" _Yeah." Tony grinned. "I've been having my own naughty thoughts about you."_

" _Naughty?" Gibbs wiggled his eyebrows._

" _Very naughty." There was a sultriness in Tony's voice. "So naughty I had to jack off thinking about you."_

_Gibbs moaned. "God I would have loved to see that."_

_A devilish grin spread over Tony's lips. "If you're good I might let you."_

" _Oh I can be very good." Gibbs assured the younger man._

_###########_

_Stepping into the shower, Tony turned and let the hot water cascade down his back as he watched Gibbs climb in._

_Without a thought, Gibbs embraced Tony, their bodies falling against each other as if they were made to fit perfectly together. His lips explored Tony's neck, kissing and nibbling at the soft skin, listening for what caused Tony to moan._

" _Jethro!" Tony sighed letting his hands caress over Gibbs' back feeling the muscles tighten and contort under his touch._

" _Do you want something?" Gibbs asked between kisses._

" _You."_

" _I'm right here." Kissing across Tony's shoulders, Gibbs' hands drifted down and squeezed Tony's ass._

" _Ummmmm." The sound dripped from Tony's lips, his cock responding to the touch._

" _Like that." Squeezing and massaging Tony's ass, Gibbs own cock was still hard and aching._

" _Yes." Beginning his own exploration, Tony's hand found the other man's cock and gently squeezed._

_The welcomed touch made Gibbs moan and press harder into Tony's hand._

" _Does that feel good?" Tony asked as he squeezed then stroked._

" _Yeah." Although he had a feeling that anything Tony did to him would feel good._

_Wrapping his hand tighter around Gibbs' cock, Tony stroked harder and longer, smiling when the older man groaned and thrust into his hand._

" _I wanna feel you come." Tony pleaded._

" _Tony." The release was so close, just the thought of Tony touching him could have made him come._

_A few more passes and Gibbs couldn't stop it, he came, the orgasm ripping through his body with such force he clutched at Tony's ass to stay upright._

" _Damn it." Gibbs grumbled as he tried to center himself again._

_##########_

_Having found their way to the bed after the shower, they spent hours just exploring each other's bodies. Touching, kissing, tasting every inch of each other, it was sexy, erotic and completely overwhelming. But Gibbs wouldn't stop. The older man was relentless and unstoppable and Tony's mind and body had turned to puddles a long time ago. Lids heavy, breathing shallow, his body on fire with longing and desire, Tony didn't know whether to beg Gibbs to stop or let him continue forever. He was on his back, Gibbs draped over his body. Gibbs' hands still traveling over his body as the kisses rained down on his back, Gibbs hard cock pressed against his right ass cheek. His own hard cock was pressed painfully hard into the mattress as he squirmed under Gibbs' touch, causing his cock to rub against the coolness of the sheet beneath him. If this continued, he would come without Gibbs even touching his cock._

" _Please." Tony whimpered as if the sound of the word would tell Gibbs everything he was thinking._

_Gibbs let his lips brush against Tony's ear. "Please stop or please make you come again?"_

_A shiver ran down Tony's spine. Again, he wasn't sure how to answer._

_Not getting an answer Gibbs kissed his way down Tony's back, stopping at the dip between the younger man’s cheeks._

" _Jethro." There was a hint of concern in Tony's voice and his cheeks tightened slight._

_Drifting back up Tony's body, Gibbs pressed his lips back against Tony's ear. "Relax."_

" _I just...I've never-"_

" _I know." Gibbs whispered. "No rush. I just wanna touch you, that's all, believe me...I'll make it feel good."_

_Gibbs heard Tony swallow and nod._

_Kissing back down Tony's body, Gibbs paused. "Spread your legs."_

_Slowly, Tony pulled his legs apart and Gibbs positioned himself between them._

_Letting his hands massage Tony's backside, Gibbs placed kisses on his cheeks. "Just relax and if you don't like anything I'm doing tell me to stop."_

_No response but Tony's body calmed under Gibbs' touch._

" _On your knees." Gibbs requested._

_Hesitating slightly, Tony raised up on his knees, leaving his upper body still on the bed._

" _That's it." Gibbs' hand gently started to massage Tony's balls working to relax the younger man._

_Tony moaned his body rocking into Gibbs' touch._

_Continuing to work on Tony's balls, Gibbs free hand parted Tony's cheeks and he let his tongue lick around the tight muscle deep inside Tony's cheeks._

" _OH GOD!" Tony's body trembled at the new but amazing sensation that coursed through him. Closing his eyes, he gave himself over to the pleasure Gibbs was giving him. Lick, then pressure, another lick and pressure._

" _Feel good?"_

" _Yes." Tony groaned wanting the sensation back again. "Please don't stop."_

_Abandoning, Tony's balls, Gibbs used both hands, spreading Tony apart as he returned his tongue to his prize. This time pressing even harder and deeper._

_Clawing at the bed sheet, Tony whimpered. How could this feel so good, Gibbs wasn't even touching his cock?_

_As Tony squirmed against him begging for more, Gibbs eagerly gave it, his own cock hard and twitching._

" _Jet, I can't...oh fuck."_

_Knowing Tony was close, Gibbs quickly stopped, licked and sucked his finger to moisten it and gently slipped it inside Tony's relaxed sphincter._

_Tony panted and thrust back. Then Gibbs brushed against the spot, just let his finger tip apply the slightly touch._

_A scream ripped through the room as Tony came, completely unprepared for the severity of the orgasm, his body collapsed onto the bed as it convulsed uncontrollable. His heart stopped and he couldn't breathe as the world around him shattered._

_Gibbs laid down next to Tony, not touching him, just letting the younger man ride out the storm._

_It wasn't until sometime later that Gibbs finally spoke._ " _You with me?"_

_Unable to speak, Tony forced a slight nod._

" _Good." Gibbs pressed his body against Tony's dropping a quick kiss to his shoulder._

_An hour later, Tony woke up, seeing the sleeping man next to him. He groaned as he rolled peeling himself from the bed and dropping down onto his back._

" _Have a nice nap?"_

_Tony chuckled. "Yeah."_

" _You have another set of sheets?"_

" _Bottom dresser drawer." Tony sighed._

" _Why don't you go get cleaned up and I'll change these."_

" _Yeah, probably a good idea."_

_**##########** _

_When Tony stepped back into the bedroom, Gibbs was sitting up in bed, the fresh top sheet over his lap. Climbing into bed, Tony leaned back against Gibbs' chest pulling Gibbs' arm around him._

" _You okay?" Gibbs asked kissing Tony's temple._

" _Better than okay." Tony sighed. "That was...mind blowing."_

" _Glad to hear that." Gibbs tugged Tony closer. "Because I loved doing it."_

" _I've never been with a man...in any way."_

" _You already said that."_

_Tony looked back. "I feel bad."_

" _Why?" Gibbs chuckled._

" _Because I feel like a virgin all over again."_

" _You're doing fine."_

_Quickly making a move, Tony straddled Gibbs' lap and stared into those haunting blue eyes._

" _I wanna do more."_

" _You can do anything you want."_

" _Anything?" Tony grinned._

" _Anything." Letting his hands caress up Tony's ribcage, Gibbs sighed._

" _I wanna suck your dick."_

_The words sent shivers down Gibbs’ body and he moaned. "I told you. Anything you want."_

" _And I wanna hear you while I do it." Tony licked his lips. "I want you to tell me what you want, what you like."_

" _Okay."_

" _And I want you to talk dirty to me." Tony's gaze dropped away._

 _Putting his finger under Tony's chin, Gibbs drew the other man's eyes back up._ " _I wanna know what you like." Gibbs smirked. "And believe me I have no problem with talking dirty to you."_

_A coy smile lit up Tony's face._

_Wrapping his hand around Tony's neck, Gibbs drew him closer. "Now wrap those pretty lips around my cock."_

_A low growl rushed from Tony._

" _Let’s see how good of a cock sucker you are."_

_Sliding down Gibbs' body, Tony settled between Gibbs' legs and pushed the sheet aside. He licked his lips staring down at Gibbs’ cock._

" _Is this what you want?" Gibbs growled stroking over his length._

" _Yes."_

" _I want you to lick it, up the shaft, around the head."_

_Tony nodded._

_Taking his hand away, Gibbs watched as Tony held his cock at the base then licked up the underside._

" _Good." Gibbs moaned._

_Another lick up and down the shaft and Tony grew more confident. He licked across the head, taking his first taste of Gibbs essence, surprised at its rather salty but neutral taste. Another lick and he pressed his tongue against the slit._

_Gibbs' hips rose off the bed as he felt his cock beg for more._

_Glancing up at Gibbs, Tony smirked. "Think I found something you like."_

" _Yeah."_

_Wrapping his lips around the head, Tony sucked then licked around, again he pressed his tongue into the slit._

" _Fuck yes." Gibbs growled his hand coming to rest on the back of Tony's head. "Suck my cock."_

_Sliding farther down, Tony began bobbing over Gibbs' shaft._

" _That's it." It felt so good. "Your mouth is so hot."_

_Each word seemed to make Tony work harder and go further down Gibbs' cock._

" _You like sucking my cock." Gibbs heard Tony moan around him. "Your mouth was made to suck cock, specifically my cock."_

_Tony's hand massaged Gibbs' balls as he took Gibbs in deeper with each pass._

" _Take it all." Raising his hips slightly, his cock slide deeper down Tony's throat. "God yes."_

_Another downward movement and Tony reached the base._

" _That's it." Gibbs grunted as Tony started deep throating him. "Tony, god makes me wanna come."_

_Tony sensed the change, felt Gibbs' balls starting to contract, his cock twitching and tightening._

" _Tony you need to decide." Gibbs panted wanting to give his new lover a choice. "Not gonna last much longer."_

_The response was Tony impaling himself on Gibbs' cock and sucking hard._

_Gibbs opened his mouth to scream but only a strangled grunt emerged as he came flooding Tony with his release. He tossed his head back as Tony sucked and licked him clean._

_Releasing Gibbs, Tony crawled back into his lap._

" _That was um..." Gibbs sighed._

" _What?"_

_Picking his head up, he grabbed Tony by the back of the neck and crushed their lips together, forcing his tongue into Tony's mouth and tasting himself there. Tony groaned turned on that Gibbs would kiss him like this after what just took place. Pulling back, only because he needed to take a breath, Gibbs licked his lips._

" _God that's hot." Tony groaned._

" _What?" Gibbs asked._

" _You tasting yourself from my lips and mouth."_

" _Haven't you ever kissed a woman after she's given you a blow job?" It just seemed like a natural thing to Gibbs, he'd never really thought about it._

" _No."_

_Gibbs fixed his eyes on Tony. "After I suck your cock, you'll kiss me."_

_Running his hands up Gibbs' chest, Tony smirked. "You plan on sucking my cock?"_

_Gibbs nodded. "Many, many times. We have three days."_

" _And how do you figure that?"_

" _You took three days off." Gibbs knew because he'd check with Tony's Captain. "And so did I."_

" _I think you were stalking me." Tony grinned._

" _Checking on you."_

" _Is that what they call it?"_

" _Unless you don't want me to stay." One of his own rules… never assume. Gibbs had hoped they could explore whatever was going on between them over the three days._

" _If you even think about leaving, I'll cuff you to this bed."_

" _Really?" Gibbs grinned._

 _Suddenly, Tony's phone buzzed to life on the bedside stand. His eyes widened._ " _Shit." Glancing over at the clock, Tony realized the time._

" _Had plans?"_

" _Um, sorta." Tony climbed off the bed and picked up his phone that had stopped ringing. "I need to make a call."_

" _Sure." Gibbs nodded._

_Turning to walk out of the room, Tony stopped. "I don't need to cuff you to the bed do I?"_

_Gibbs chuckled. "No. I'll be here when you get back."_

_Once Tony left the room, Gibbs laid back in the bed and waited, not even attempting to figure out who had called. It wasn't any of his business. A few minutes later, Tony walked back into the bedroom, a sense of sadness clouding his face._

" _Everything okay?" Sliding back up into a sitting position Gibbs waited for an answer._

" _Yeah." A smile played across Tony's face, but it was forced. Climbing into bed, he laid down on his back._

" _Doesn't seem like everything is okay."_

_Gazing up at Gibbs, Tony sighed. "Kiss me."_

_Furrowing his brow, Gibbs hesitated a moment, but then leaned down and captured Tony's lips. He wanted to keep it soft, tender, but Tony clutched at the hair on the back of his head deepening the kiss, demanding more. It became passion and desire filled, drawing their bodies against each other, lasting until Tony finally pulled back._

" _There's something I should have told you." Tony licked his lips savoring the taste of Gibbs still there._

_Countless thoughts ran through Gibbs' mind._

" _I'm engaged."_

" _Engaged...to get married?"_

_Tony nodded._

_Gibbs sighed and dropped down onto his back. Rubbing his hands down his face, Gibbs chastised himself for not asking. He thought there was probably a woman in Tony's life, but a fiancée hadn't even crossed his mind._

" _I'm not-"_

" _Don't need an explanation."_

_Rolling onto his side, Tony looked down at Gibbs. "Are you going to leave?"_

" _Do you want me to?"_

" _No." The word came out as a plea._

_Reaching up and touching Tony's cheek, Gibbs nodded. "Three days. That's what we have."_

 


	4. There's only one thing to say

"Stop staring at me." Gibbs barked.

"I was just thinking about something."

"About what?" Gibbs sighed opening his eyes and rolling over to kiss Tony's shoulder.

"About Baltimore."

"Huh." Gibbs mumbled.

"That's all you have to say huh?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Why didn't you leave when I told you about Wendy?" Rolling over to face Gibbs, Tony stared waiting for an answer.

"Because I wanted you."

A wide grin spread over Tony's face. "You had already had me...several times."

"No." Gibbs placed a kiss on Tony's neck then kissed upwards. "Not the way I wanted to have you."

Tipping his head back, Tony sighed. "You mean you hadn't fucked me yet."

"I hadn't done a lot of things." Moving to Tony's ear, Gibbs whispered. "And I wanted to do everything to you and with you."

"And we did everything."

"Yes we did." And they really had. Gibbs remembered every moment, ever touch, every kiss.

"I couldn't believe how good it felt." Tony groaned. "When you finally took me."

"When you begged me to take you." A half smirk curled on Gibbs' lips.

"I didn't beg."

"No?" Gibbs grabbed Tony's ass. "As I recall your exact words were. I want you to fuck me. Please Jethro...I need you."

Tony laughed. "You can't remember what I like in my coffee but you remember what I said ten years ago?"

"When a sexy man begs you to fuck him it's memorable." Gibbs grinned. "And I know what you like in your coffee."

"Then why do you always bring me black coffee?"

"Because I don't wanna mess around with putting hazelnut and sugar in it."

Rolling his eyes, Tony groaned. "The barista will do it for you."

"Fine." Gibbs sighed. "Next time I'll get your damn coffee the way you like it."

Grabbing Gibbs and pulling him down, Tony smiled. "You remember what I said...do you remember what it was like that first time?"

"Yeah." Leering down Tony's naked body, it brought all the memories back. "I never wanted anyone...man or woman the way I wanted you."

**##########**

_He should have walked away when Tony told him about the engagement, about Wendy, but something wouldn't let him. There was some unseen force that just drew him to the younger man, fate, kismet, whatever you wanted to call it. He wanted Tony, had since the moment they had met and that want, that pull, made him throw all rational thought away. In any other situation he would have walked away after finding out, as much as he didn't believe in marriage anymore, he would never get in the way of two people that did._

" _Three days."_

_The words brought Gibbs out of his thoughts._

" _Not very long." Tony draped his upper body over Gibbs._

" _Long enough." Running his fingers through Tony's hair, Gibbs sighed._

" _We're already on day two." Tony spoke between placing kissing on Gibbs' chest. "And I'm wondering why you haven't pushed."_

" _Pushed about what?"_

" _The next step." Pulling back, Tony's eyes locked on Gibbs. "Do you not want that?"_

" _I do, but only if and when you want that."_

_Crawling onto Gibbs prone body, Tony straddled Gibbs' thighs, his hand stroking Gibbs' cock causing it to harden in his hand. "I want you."_

_Gibbs growled, sitting up and grabbing the back of Tony's neck. "Want do you want from me?"_

" _I want you to fuck me. Please Jethro...I need you."_

_With a last look at Tony, making sure there was no doubt, Gibbs attacked Tony's lips. Their bodies entwined as they rolled across the bed, their hands exploring again as they built the fire to an all-consuming flame._

" _Jethro." Tony whispered as he drew back._

" _I want you so much." A long sign fell from Gibbs' lips as he gazed deeply into green eyes. "Too much."_

" _No." Tony shook his head. "It can never be too much."_

_It was too much, Gibbs knew that, knew it the minute this started. Once they took this next step it would be even...He pushed the thought from his mind and refocused._

_Rolling Tony onto his back, Gibbs' lips pressed against his ear. "You make my cock so hard."_

_Tony moaned clawing at Gibbs' back._

_Knowing Tony liked dirty talk would make this a lot easier._

" _Can't wait to have my cock inside you."_

" _Jethro."_

_Pulling away from Tony, Gibbs grabbed a pillow and slipped it under Tony's hips, then grabbed the small bottle from the bedside table. Kneeling between Tony's legs, Gibbs opened the lube and squeezed some into his hand. Sliding his hand down between Tony's legs, he gently pressed a finger between Tony's cheeks and against the tight muscle. As his finger slipped inside, Tony tightened around him and he heard a grunt._

_Gibbs let his other hand wrap around Tony's hard cock stroking over its length and Tony started to relax again. Working his finger in and out, he felt Tony's hips start to rock._

" _Feel good?"_

_Tony nodded._

" _Good." Gradually, Gibbs added another finger working the combined digits in and out, back and forth, little by little opening Tony up._

" _Jethro." Tony moaned rocking into Gibbs' touch._

" _You like that?" Gibbs groaned aroused at just touching Tony like this._

" _Yes." The word came out as a breathless sigh. "God yes."_

" _So do I."_

" _I didn't think it would feel so good." But it did, already Tony could feel the desire building. "Stop stroking me."_

_Instantly, Gibbs stopped, confused by the request._

" _I don't wanna come until you're inside me."_

" _Tony I want-"_

" _I want more...I want your cock." Tony stared at Gibbs._

 _Removing his fingers, Gibbs grabbed the lube, put more in his hand and rubbed it over his cock. Positioning himself against Tony, he gently pressed forward until the head of his cock slipped in and stopped. He heard Tony's sharp intake of breath, and leaned forward, running his hand through the hair at Tony's temple._ " _Okay."_

_Tony nodded and cupped Gibbs' face with both hands. "More."_

_Inching in slowly, Gibbs stopped half way, taking deep breathes._

" _What's wrong?" The worry evident in Tony's voice._

" _Nothing." Gibbs panted._

" _Tell me?"_

" _Just need a minute._

_Tony sighed and whispered in Gibbs’ ear. "You wanna come."_

" _Yes." Gibbs snarled. "You're so tight, so hot."_

" _Having a hard time with that control?" Tony moaned._

" _If I didn't have control I'd already have fucked you and come." Pressing forward again, after a few more movement Gibbs was buried inside the younger man._

" _Stay like that." Rocking his hips, Tony felt Gibbs' cock twitch inside him._

" _Tony! The rocking motion massaged Gibbs' balls between them and deepened their connection. "Fuck!"_

_As Gibbs drew back out, Tony clutched at the bed sheet as a string of moans and groans fell from his lips._

" _Okay?"_

" _Fuck me." Tony pleaded, tossing his head back._

_With those words, the need took over and Gibbs gave in, doing exactly what Tony begged for. His mind awash with desire, he forgot everything but how it felt being with Tony. It was pure bliss and he never wanted it to end. His hand grabbed Tony's cock and quickly stroked over its length._

" _Oh God." Tony cried out, his body and mind on overload, utterly amazed at how wonderful it was having Gibbs make love to him. There was nothing he could do but give in, his body shattered into a million piece as he came screaming Gibbs' name._

_Hearing Tony's cry, Gibbs felt the muscles tighten around his cock and his own body quickly started to surrender, it was all just too much. He lunged into Tony and came collapsing onto his lover. Neither spoke, or moved until Gibbs found enough of himself to roll off of Tony and down onto the bed. The physical and emotion drain drawing him into a peaceful slumber._

_**##########** _

Seeing the aroused expression on Gibbs' face, Tony grinned.

"You do remember."

"Yeah, I remember that first time with you." Gibbs growled, his hands clawing over Tony's body. "And the second, the third, the fourth."

"And the fifth and sixth." Tony chuckled.

"I don't think it was quite that many." Gibbs smirked.

"Right, plus I took you, more than once."

"I know."

"That was so raw and animalistic that first time." Tony's hand racked over Gibbs' cock. "But then it's always this animal energy when I fuck you."

The only response was a low moan.

"But that first time." Tony grunted. "That was just crazy."

Again, the memory took hold, it had been crazy, wild, and unbridled because Tony had made him angry.

**###########**

_Stirring, Gibbs reached over only to touch an empty space next to him. Opening his eyes, he looked around the room, empty. He slipped out of bed, grabbed his boxers, and walked out into the living room._

" _You're up." Tony smiled from the kitchen area._

" _Yeah." There was a paper bag sitting on the counter that Gibbs eyed._

" _Food." A wide grin spread across Tony's lips. "Figured we needed to recharge."_

_Gibbs smirked, making his way over and wrapping his arms around Tony's waist from behind. "Good idea." He kissed Tony's cheek. "What did you get?"_

" _Chinese." Tony answered sarcastically._

" _Smart ass."_

" _Well I ordered several different things." Leaning back, Tony sighed contently. "Figured there would be something you would like."_

" _I like you." Gibbs pulled Tony deeper into his embrace._

" _I kinda already figured that out." Tony laughed._

" _That was amazing." The ever present desire dripped from Gibbs' words._

" _Yes it was." Feeling Gibbs hardening cock press against his ass, Tony laughed again. "Seriously?"_

" _Yeah." Gibbs lightly thrust against Tony's backside. "You have that effect on me."_

" _Jethro...if you keep doing that-" The sentence went unfinished as Gibbs repeated the movement causing Tony to moan._

" _Food first." Gibbs blew out a long breath._

" _That would be a good idea." Turning in Gibbs' arms, Tony smiled and ran his hand over Gibbs' chest. "After that I'll drag you back to the bedroom."_

" _Okay." Gibbs grinned placing another quick kiss on Tony's cheek then letting the younger man go. He took a seat on a stool at the kitchen bar. Then looked at Tony and smiled. "Didn't think you even owned a pair of boxers."_

_Glancing down at the boxers he had on, Tony looked back at Gibbs and smirked. "Well I have a couple pairs, just encase of situations like this."_

" _Situations like this?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow._

" _You know what I mean." Opening the bag, Tony started to unpack the food. When he glanced back at Gibbs, there was a faraway look in his eyes as if he were deep in through. "I already told you, you are the first man that-"_

" _And women?"_

_Tony paused a moment, then sat down the carton in his hand. "I've had my share of one night stands and short lived relationships in the past."_

" _How long have you been engaged?"_

_Reaching into a drawer in front of him, Tony pulled out a fork then answered. "A week." Taking a carton he started eating._

_Gibbs nodded. "Do you love her?"_

_Why the hell did Gibbs wanna talk about this? Tony sighed. "I think, sometimes."_

" _Marriage can be great." Gibbs paused. "With the right person. Just gotta make sure."_

" _Yeah." What the hell was he supposed to say?_

_Grabbing a carton and some chop sticks, Gibbs opened it and started eating. An uncomfortable silence fell between them._

" _You're upset." It was evident, Tony could see it._

" _No."_

" _Yes you are just not about what I thought you were upset about."_

" _And what did you think I was upset about?" Gibbs knew the answer without asking._

" _Me, the engagement and this happening between us." Staring at Gibbs, Tony's eyes narrowed. "But that's not what you're upset about."_

" _So what am I upset about?"_

" _Your own failed marriage, a third failed marriage."_

_Slamming the carton down, Gibbs glared at Tony. "And how do you know about my failed marriages?"_

" _You weren't the only one that did some background work." Tony picked at his food. "I looked into you too. Plus you took a call from your divorce lawyer when we were on the phone remember?"_

_Taking another bite of food, Gibbs didn't respond._

" _Afraid I'm making a mistake?" Hell, he was afraid he was making a mistake. "Wanna give me some words of wisdom?"_

" _No." Gibbs said between bites._

" _Is this why your marriages ended?"_

" _What?"_

" _Men? Hiding in the closet?"_

_Gibbs glared at Tony and shook his head._

" _Then what?"_

" _I'm a bastard."_

_Tony chuckled. "So this is nice Jethro, what I'm seeing?"_

" _Yeah."_

" _And if this." Tony waved his hand back and forth between them. "Between us continued would you be a bastard?"_

" _I'm always a bastard...eventually." Gibbs said through gritted teeth._

" _Good to know." Tony walked around and leaned against the counter beside Gibbs. "I still think there's more to it than you being a bastard."_

" _If there is, you don't need to know." Standing up, Gibbs headed back towards the bedroom._

" _Why so much anger?" Tony asked following Gibbs._

_Turning around, Gibbs glared at the younger man. "Let it go." He entered the bedroom, looking for his pants._

" _No. I mean people get divorced every day." Tony shrugged. "It's not like you're the first and you won't be the last."_

_Finally finding his discarded slacks, he picked them up, only to have Tony rip them from his hand and throw them across the room._

" _Why so much anger about it?" Tony continued to press. "It sounded like you were the one that ended it. Did she cheat on you? Take your money?"_

" _No. That was wife number one and two." Gibbs snapped heading towards were Tony had thrown his slacks._

" _Jethro." Tony grabbed Gibbs’ arm only to have it jerked away._

" _Don't." The word came out as a threat._

" _Asking questions goes both ways."_

" _Not about this."_

" _Yes." This time Tony thrust Gibbs against the wall in front of them, his hand clutching at Gibbs' hips. "I wanna understand why you're so angry about it."_

" _Let me go." The anger now completely enveloping Gibbs' body._

" _Or?" Tony glared back._

" _Fuck me." Gibbs snarled._

_The words completely shocked Tony and he froze for a moment, just staring at Gibbs as if the man had asked him to put a bullet in his head._

" _Afraid?" Gibbs smirked._

_His senses finally returning, Tony shook his head. "No...but you should be."_

" _Give it your best shot." Gibbs growled._

_Skimming down Gibbs' body, Tony realized Gibbs' cock was already hard and threatening to push its way out of his boxers._

" _You're already hard." Tony moaned dragging Gibbs towards the bed and throwing him face down. Instantly, Gibbs rolled onto his back and stared up at Tony. Crawling up Gibbs' body, he brought them face to face._

" _Is that all you've got?" The words were a challenge, strengthen by Gibbs' glare._

" _I'm just getting started." Tony closed his hand around Gibbs' cock stroking at a fevered pace._

" _FUCK!" Gibbs bellowed thrusting into Tony's hand._

" _Maybe making you come will calm you down."_

" _Don't bet on it."_

_Tony glared down into the blue eyes. "Fine, then stay hard." Yanking his hand away, Gibbs groaned._

_Seizing the back of Tony's neck, Gibbs jerked him down crushing their lips together. He forced his tongue deep into Tony's mouth. At first the kiss was a war for dominance, until casually, Gibbs simply allowed Tony to assume control._

_Accepting the surrender, Tony forced Gibbs' tongue back, letting his own tongue explore Gibbs' mouth until he ripped their lips apart needing to take a breath._

_Again locking his green eyes on blue, Tony barked an order. "On your stomach." For a moment, it seemed as if Gibbs wouldn't comply, but then he slowly rolled over under Tony. Dropping kisses down Gibbs' spine, he listened as the older man moaned and squirmed under him. He stopped at the small of Gibbs' back and reached onto the nightstand._

" _Tony." The name was a cross between a growl and a moan._

_Leaning forward, Tony's lips brushed Gibbs' ear. "Open your legs."_

_Thrusting up, Gibbs felt Tony's hard cock against his ass, but didn't obey._

" _Fine." Drawing himself back up, Tony shoved his knee between Gibbs' legs and forced them apart._

_Another growl. Gibbs heard the snap of the lid and felt Tony's finger press between his ass. Finding his target, Tony pushed his finger inside._

_This time a grunt as Gibbs accepted the intrusion._

_Tony groaned as he fucked Gibbs with his finger. Again surprised at how turned on he was. All of this was new, but everything felt so right._

" _I think you can handle more." Adding another finger, Tony quickened the pace and Gibbs now rocked his hips with the touch. Tony groaned again. "Oh yeah, you like more."_

" _Enough." Gibbs snarled._

" _No." Tony growled back thrusting his fingers in deeper. "It's enough when I saw it's enough."_

_Clawing deeper into the bed, Gibbs' knuckles were now white as Tony continued to pump his fingers in and out._

" _I want you good and ready for me." Tony sighed, his cock already dripping and wanting nothing more than to replace his fingers. After a few more thrusts of his fingers, Tony pulled back, hearing a grunt from the man beneath him. Another squeeze of lube and Tony rubbed it over his cock. Draping his body over Gibbs, his lips pressed to the man's ear. "I can't wait to fuck you."_

" _Do it." Gibbs roared._

_Holding his cock by the base, Tony pressed against the tight muscle and pushed inside. Again, Gibbs grunted and groaned, thrusting back taking more of Tony's cock._

" _FUCK!" Tony groaned, his body crushing down against Gibbs overwhelmed by the sensation._

_Thrusting up, Gibbs moaned as Tony's cock ground into him._

_Pressing down hard, Tony tried to stop Gibbs movement, instead Gibbs reached back clutched at Tony's hip and rolled them onto their sides._

_Wrapping his arm around Gibbs' waist, Tony growled, drew his hips back and slammed into Gibbs. Both of them moaning and groaning as the animal instinct took them over. It became an animalistic grappling match as they made love with wanton abandon, Tony taking Gibbs with all his strength, an attempt to tame the beast. Their entire bodies entwined and locked together, Tony quickly losing all control, his body giving in along with his mind._

_Gibbs was nothing but growls and snarls as Tony took him. He wanted it, but struggled until Tony wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked him mercilessly._

_"Fuck Tony!" Gibbs roared as he thrust back and forth matching Tony's movements._

_"Come for me." Tony growled back._

_There was nothing that could have stopped it, Gibbs howled, the sound echoing throughout the room as he came._

" _JETHRO!" Tony screamed as he hammered into his lover filling Gibbs with his release a moment later. All Tony could do was cling to Gibbs' body; one arm wrapped around the older man’s waist the other under his arm and around his shoulder._

_**###########** _

"I realized then and there that if I redirected your anger." Tony grinned. "It could lead to really hot sex."

A hearty laugh tore from Gibbs' throat. "So are you planning to try and piss me off so you can fuck me like some wild animal?"

"No." Tony chuckled. "I think it would work better if you were pissed at someone else, like you were then."

"I see."

"Plus." Tony smirked. "I already fucked you like a wild animal."

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me at the start?" Tony asked.

"Tell you what?"

"You know what? What you told me after that happened."

Gibbs shrugged. "Didn't realize it would be so important to you."

"Are you serious?" Tony laughed. "You knew I had never been with a man, knew exactly what I was thinking."

"Which is why I told you after." Gibbs sighed. "I could tell you needed to hear it, needed to know it was about you."

**##########**

" _So we managed to get out of bed for what a whole fifteen, twenty minutes." Tony snickered. "And we didn't even finish the food."_

" _Is that a complaint?" Tucking Tony deeper into his embrace, Gibbs kissed his neck._

" _Not a complaint, just an observation." Tony brushed his fingers back and forth across Gibbs' arm at his waist._

" _What's wrong?" Gibbs whispered in Tony's ear sensing the change in Tony's demeanor._

" _Just wondering..." Tony paused. "Why the interest in me?"_

_Gibbs chuckled. "That's what's bothering you?"_

" _Not bothered, interested. I mean, not gay, never been with a man."_

" _And what does that have to do with anything?" Gibbs whispered again. "I wanted you and I believed you wanted me."_

" _I did...I do." This is stupid! Tony thought to himself, you're acting like an insecure jealous lover. "I want you again already."_

_Taking a deep breath, Gibbs told Tony the truth, even though he didn't want to. "You're the first and only man I've ever wanted or been with."_

_Tony turned around in Gibbs' arms, his eyes wide with shock. "What?"_

" _You heard me."_

" _But you acted like-I mean there was no hesitation-You did things..." The pieced together sentence ended._

_Cupping Tony's chin, Gibbs smirked. "I wanted you. Wanting something can make you confident, determined and arrogant...even when you shouldn't be."_

_A radiant smile spread across Tony's face. "Wow you must have wanted me really bad."_

" _Yeah." Gibbs laughed. "I did and I do."_

" _So why admit this now?"_

" _Because you needed to hear it."_

" _I needed to hear it?" Tony looked at Gibbs puzzled._

" _Yes." Again, Gibbs told the truth. "You thought you were a conquest to me. A straight man that I just needed to have, even if it was just once."_

_Gibbs watched as Tony's Adam's apple bobbed up and down, telling him the truth even without words._

" _And I wanted you to know that's not the case." Gibbs didn't want to have this conversation. Didn't want to see that look in Tony's eyes. The look that asked could it be more? Could they continue this beyond this three day escape from reality? He couldn't handle that look!_

" _Thank you." Tony smiled at Gibbs then looked away._

_That was it! Gibbs sighed to himself…that was the look. Tony was thinking about it, wondering, and trying to decide if he should ask._

" _Let's go finish that Chinese food." Gibbs blurted out before Tony could say anything. "I know you're hungry."_

" _How do you know?"_

" _Your stomach has been growling this whole time." Gibbs grinned._

" _I'm starved." Tony groaned._

_**##########** _

"I was shocked when you told me." Tony smiled. "More than shocked flabbergasted!"

"I could tell." Gibbs chuckled.

"It made me want you more."

"Yeah, I got that impression." A wide grin. "The kitchen, the living room floor, the wall."

"Hey now, you started some of that!" Tony laughed.

"How about some breakfast?"

Narrowing his eyes, Tony glared at Gibbs. "Why don't you want me to ask?"

"I just thought you were getting hungry."

"No. You think if you distract me with food I wouldn't ask the question I've wanted to know for ten years."

Gibbs was trying to avoid the question, he knew it was coming, knew Tony would ask. Tony wouldn't let this one go, it was too important.

"Does it really matter?" Gibbs sighed heavily.

"Yes." Tony touched Gibbs' cheek. "You know that it does."

"I had to." The words sounded hollow, even to Gibbs. He remembered leaving that night, remembered walking away...

**##########**

_Wide awake, Gibbs stared at the ceiling, knowing what he had to do, but part of him refusing to listen. Three days, that's what they had together and now the three days were over. He would go to work tomorrow morning and put it all behind him. Tony would do the same. That was the way it had to be. He was in the middle of a messy divorce and Tony was engaged to be married. None of this should have happened. If he had known at the beginning...he shook his head...it wouldn't have mattered. He wanted Tony too much and there was nothing that would have stopped him._

_Running his hands down his face, Gibbs let out a long breath as if it would clear his mind, it didn't work. Instead visions of the last three days flashed through his mind. The passion, the desire, the unquenchable need...but it was all housed in this nice little bubble of fantasy they had created here in Tony's apartment._

_Gibbs slipped silently out of bed and started gathering his clothes. Once dressed he shoved the rest of his things in the bag he'd brought in from the car that first day, zipped it and with it he zipped away all the emotion. It would be easier that way. There was only one way to handle this, only one way it could_ _end. Bag in hand, he walked to the other side of the bed and looked down at Tony. The younger man was asleep on his side, mouth curled in what looked like a smirk, his arms wrapped around the pillow as if it were another body. Reaching out, Gibbs almost touched Tony then stopped. Finally, he just turned and left telling himself this was the right things to do._

_He made it home in twenty minutes, it was the middle of the night and he had the pedal to the floor. Walking into the silence of his home, he tossed the bag into the hall closet and made his way upstairs. Stripping off his clothes, he threw them in the hamper and climbed into bed naked. Laying there on his back, he stared up into the darkness and forgot, forced himself to bury it all._

_**############** _

"You just walked away, never said a word, never a good-bye or..."

"I couldn't say good-bye." Gibbs looked up at Tony.

"Why did you leave?" The sadness emanated from every word.

"I had to."

"That's not an answer." Tony shook his head.

"I couldn't take something that wasn't mine." Gibbs forced down the emotion.

"I was yours." Tony's voice trembled. "From the very start...I was yours."

Reaching up, Gibbs caressed Tony's cheek. "In a way you were but we both had things to work out."

"I worked everything out in two weeks." Swallowing hard, Tony asked. "Your divorce was finalized in less than a month. Why did it take you ten years?"

Gibbs shook his head. "I don't have a good answer for that."

"I'll take a bad answer at this point."

"Right." Gibbs chuckled nervously.

Tony stared at Gibbs and waited.

"Tony I've never been good at relationships." Gibbs rolled his eyes. "You know that, especially now, you've seen and heard it all."

"That's an excuse not an answer." And it wasn't enough, Tony wanted an actually answer.

Pushing Tony down onto the bed, Gibbs hovered over his lover. "The truth, I didn't wanna lose you."

"And is that why you brought me to NCIS?"

Gibbs nodded. "Better to have you in my life in some way then no way at all."

"Why did you think you would lose me?"

"Because if we were in a relationship, I'd fuck it up...I always do."

"So why now? Why take the risk after all these years?"

Gibbs’ eyes filled with sorrow. "I'd already lost you. Once as a lover and now as a friend."

"I was angry." Tony wanted to take the sadness away, wanted to see the happiness back in Gibbs' eyes.

"And you had every right to be." Gibbs knew Tony should have walked away a long time ago. "I was keeping you close but on my terms. And that wasn't fair to you."

"No. It wasn't."

"But I needed you, in some way and being your boss, your friend was the safest way." Gibbs paused. "Not the right way or even the way I wanted, but the safest."

"I need you on my terms now, that's the only way this can work."

"Your terms?" Gibbs smirked.

"Yeah. I waited ten years. My terms now." The seriousness in Tony's voice captured Gibbs complete attention

"And just um, what are your terms?"

"I love you and this needs to be a relationship, the whole nine yards."

Gibbs nodded.

"I won't hide this from our friends. They need to know." Tony wasn't sure this one would fly with Gibbs. He was a private man and telling everyone on the team about their relationship wouldn't be easy. "They don't need to know right now, but soon."

Another nod.

Okay two for two. Could Tony actually get three for three?

"You have to open your damn mouth and talk to me." Tony's eyebrows went up. "You can't shut me out, or just tell me nothing is wrong. I wanna be there, to help, to work through it, whatever it is. I wanna be your partner in every way and that means you have to talk to me and trust me."

"I trust you, more than anyone."

"At work, but you need to trust me when it's just me and you, no boundaries, no buffers, just you and I."

Again a nod.

"And I know we're gonna fight."

Gibbs grinned. "Oh yeah."

"But if we talk about it, we'll work it out." God Tony knew they would fight, but they could make it work.

"Plus make up sex is great."

A laugh broke from Tony's lips. "True."

"I'm trying Tony, really."

"I know." Tony smiled. "Believe me I know."

"As long as you know. I'm not gonna be perfect."

"Um yeah that I definitely know."

Gibbs smacked Tony's hip.

"Ouch." Tony said in mock pain. "But I have one more question."

A loud groan filled the air and Gibbs' head went back. "Tony. I haven't talked this much for years."

"Which is a good thing so just answer the damn question, Mr. I'm working on it." Tony smirked.

"Fine. What's the question?"

"Do you still have Elena's number?"

Drawing back, Gibbs' brow furrowed. "Really? That's your question."

Tony nodded.

"It's in my notepad in my pocket." Gibbs chuckled.

"I'm throwing that away." Tony said with a cocky arrogance.

"And here I thought I was the jealous one."

"She was a little too eager." Narrowing his eyes, the jealousy raged.

"Kinda like you."

"Hey now!" Tony barked. "I'm not that easy."

Gibbs laughed. "Right that's why you threw me against the door when we came in the apartment."

"But I stopped." Tony held up his finger. "You were the one that shoved your hand in my pants."

"I didn't see you stopping me."

"Well, come on. A sexy man, the man I love, grabbing my cock. No real reason to stop you."

"Then that means you won't stop me now." Closing his fingers around Tony's cock, Gibbs started stroking it slowly.

Tony's body arched into the touch. "Definitely won't stop you."

"Good." Gibbs' lips fell on Tony's neck.

"But I'm not forgetting about throwing away that number." Tony moaned. "Even after you make me come."

**##########**

After making love again, Gibbs had fallen asleep, and Tony was wide awake. He headed for the kitchen, made some coffee, fixed a cup and sat down on the sofa. As much as he didn't want to, Tony did sort of understand why Gibbs had left that night without a good-bye. They both did have things to work out. Hell, back then he had just gotten engaged a week earlier, then spent three days making love to a man he hardly knew. Not exactly the way to start an engagement! But when he woke up and Gibbs was gone, everything changed...

**##########**

_Rolling over, Tony reached for the body next to him and touched an empty bed. Shooting up, he flipped on the bedside light and searched the room. His eyes first landing on the dresser where Gibbs duffel bag had been, it was gone. Scanning the floor all the clothes were gone, the shoes that had been placed carefully by the nightstand had disappeared. Sinking back down into the bed, Tony closed his eyes and took a deep breath. That was it, Gibbs was gone. Three days, that's what they had and those three days were over._

_Running his hands through his hair, Tony sighed heavily. Now what? The only thing he knew for sure is he wasn't going back, couldn't go back. His time at Baltimore PD was done. He couldn't implicate his partner in everything that had gone down, but he also couldn't keep working with him. Time to move on...to what he wasn't sure. And Wendy...his engagement._

_He climbed out of bed and headed into the bathroom. A hot shower would clear his head and help him forget. Turning on the water, he waited for it to warm then stepped inside. Putting his hands on the wall in front of him the water rained down over his neck and back. Part of him loved Wendy, had for a long time, but in truth...he wasn't in love with her. He was in love with the idea of being in love, that's a big difference. She was a great woman, would be a great wife and mother, but is that a reason to get married? Shouldn't you actually love the woman you're marrying, love that woman with all your heart?_

_He didn't, couldn't, especially now._

_The images from the last three days flashed through his mind and his cock hardened._

" _Damn it!" Tony growled. What the hell had Gibbs done to him? All he wanted was for Gibbs to walk back through that door, make love to him again, and tell him it wasn't going to end this way. He wrapped his hand around his cock stroking it roughly, remembering how good Gibbs' hands felt around his cock. The softness of Gibbs' palm, mixed with the rough calloused texture of his fingers. The thought made Tony groan as he moved quicker over his shaft, the release building. Gibbs' cock inside him, how unbelievable it felt and how it had made him want to come, even without Gibbs touching his cock. And his own cock buried inside Gibbs, the animalistic way he had taken the older man._

" _Fuck!" Tony roared as he came spilling over his hand and against the wall in front of him. "DAMN IT!"_

_This was ridiculous! So what this was going to be his thought process now. Think of Gibbs and come. This had to stop. Gibbs had made it clear three days which was made even clearer by leaving without so much as a good-bye. This was over, it was fun while it lasted, but that was it._

_##########_

_It had been four days since Gibbs had left and Tony had only seen Wendy once. He claimed he wasn't feeling well, she had come over to check on him, even brought soup. She had wanted to crawl into bed with him, be close, but he grabbed her arm before she could succeed. His next lie was that he just needed to sleep, be alone and he would call her as soon as he felt better. Even he knew she didn't believe it, but she didn't push. Instead she kissed his forehead and left._

_It was shortly after she left that his cell phone buzzed to life. Picking it up and staring at the caller id, his heart stopped and he was momentarily unable to move. It wasn't until the fifth ring that he finally answered._

" _Hi." It was the only thing he could think to say._

" _Need you to come to NCIS, as soon as possible." There was a pause. "Get out of bed, get dressed and get your ass here."_

" _Okay." Tony cleared his throat. "What's this about?"_

" _Just get here. NOW!" Gibbs barked into the phone then hung up._

" _Sure" Tony shook his head. God the man was bossy._

_############_

_Two hours later Tony walked out of NCIS and to his car, leaning back against it he rubbed his palms into his eyes. This had to be a joke, some sick twisted joke! Gibbs had brought him here for a job...so they could work together! There had been no mention of what had happened between them, just Gibbs leading him to the Human Resource department. How the hell was he supposed to work with Gibbs, for Gibbs? The man had made him feel things he never thought he could feel. Done things to him that he wanted to have done to him again. Made him fall..._

" _Take the job."_

_Tony's gaze shot up at the familiar voice._

" _It's a good job. You'll be good at it."_

" _That's not the issue." Of course Gibbs already knew that. Tony thought to himself._

" _No issue. Work and personal are completely separate."_

_An angry laugh tore from Tony's lips. "Sure, right. Just forget about everything else. Work together like nothing ever happened?"_

" _Yes." The answer was cold and emotionless._

" _Wow." Tony shook his head. "When you walk away from something you completely walk away."_

" _I brought you here didn't I?"_

" _For a job." Tony paused. "A job I can't accept."_

" _Yes you can and you will." The words were spoken as an order._

" _No." Grabbing the handle of the car door, Tony opened it and went to climb in, but was stopped by Gibbs’ hand on his arm._

" _Don’t throw this away because you're angry at me." Gibbs paused. "Take the job. This opportunity has nothing to do with me."_

" _And you can honestly work with me, be Boss and employee, nothing more?"_

" _Yes." Gibbs nodded. "And friends."_

" _I don't know if I can." Tony sighed, his body already responding to Gibbs firm touch._

" _Please." The softness returned to Gibbs' voice, the softness from when they had been together._

" _Jethro." Tony's hand touched Gibbs' chest._

" _No." Gibbs shook his head grabbing Tony's hand and removing it from his chest. "This is professional now. That's all."_

" _I can't marry Wendy."_

_Gibbs swallowed hard. "That's a decision only you can make. But don't let what happen with us be the deciding factor."_

" _It's not." A lie, but a necessary one. Tony thought to himself._

" _Good." Taking a deep breath, Gibbs continued. "This is the right job for you."_

_Without thinking, Tony nodded._

" _It will work. I promise."_

" _Maybe." Tony paused. "Can I leave now or you gonna man handle me again?"_

_Gibbs rolled his eyes. "Go."_

" _Thanks Boss."_

_**###########** _

Tony chuckled to himself, it wasn't funny at the time, but knowing everything he knew now made it a little funny. Gibbs wanted him at NCIS to have him in his life, in some way. And a week later, he called it off with Wendy. She cried, tried to change his mind, couldn't understand what had happened. He never explained. Then came the anger. She would call at all hours of the night then hang up. It didn't last long though, she forgot about it and moved on.

But those first few weeks of working with Gibbs were torture. Gibbs took the Boss title seriously and it was like being in Marine boot camp. Still, after a few months, he realized this really and truly was just about the job. So he pushed all the feelings down, buried them and focused on his job. It wasn't until they started to become friends that things got complicated again. Complicated in the sense that he had to keep the feelings from spilling out. He became a master at hiding it all.

The hard part came when Gibbs let his feelings show. It was always little things, a touch here, a glance there, or having him stay whenever he was hurt. Those were the hardest times, the times when he felt as if there was a chance. That's why he had finally exploded that night after the shootout. It was just too much getting his hopes up only to have them dashed again.

"Can't sleep?"

Tony smiled, as Gibbs walked through the living room and into the kitchen.

"Restless."

Grabbing a cup of coffee, Gibbs made his way to the sofa. Placing a kiss on Tony's forehead, he sat down.

"I shouldn't have waited so long." Gibbs sighed. "I wasted a lot of time and hurt you in the process."

Tony chuckled. "How do you do that?"

"We've been talking about Baltimore all night, you can't sleep, it seems natural that you would be thinking about when I brought you to NCIS." Gibbs stared at his coffee cup. "And how I shut you out when we started working together."

"Yeah." Tony sighed.

"I can't change the past, can't go back and make it right." Gibbs paused and looked at Tony. "But I can spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

Tony smiled. "The rest of your life?"

Gibbs nodded.

"That's a long time."

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed. "Or as long as you'll have me."

Putting his coffee cup down, Tony took Gibbs and sat it next to his. Then he grabbed Gibbs by the middle of the shirt and pulled the older man down over him.

"The rest of your life sounds good." Tony grinned up at him.

"Okay." Gibbs smiled. "Just remember what I told you ten years ago."

"Yeah. You're a bastard, already know that." Pulling Gibbs down, Tony captured his lips.


	5. There's only one thing to say

Standing in the elevator, he rocked his neck from side to side hearing the creaks and pops. Hitting the emergency stop he took a sip of his coffee and tried to collect his thoughts. Two weeks. It had been two weeks since Gibbs had shown up at Tony's apartment and told the younger man he loved him. Two blissful weeks of Tony practically already living at his house. But a few days ago, Tony had made it clear it was time for the team to know, their friends to know.

Gibbs didn't have a problem with that. He wanted their friends to know they were happy, what he hated were the questions that were bound to be asked. The when, where and how of it all. And he knew Tony could handle it, would handle it, but it wasn't just his responsibility.

"Boss."

The voice echoed down into the motionless elevator and Gibbs rolled his eyes. He hit the emergency button and the elevator roared back to life. The doors opened and Gibbs came face to face with the disembodied voice.

"What?" Gibbs barked, stepping off the elevator and heading towards his desk.

Tony grabbed Gibbs' arm to stop him and instantly realized the mistake. Gibbs glared down at where Tony held him.

"Right. My bad." Tony said letting go of Gibbs' arm.

"What is so damn important?" Another bark.

"Abby needs to see you, says its life and death."

Rolling his eyes, Gibbs continued to his desk.

"She seemed upset." Tony added following Gibbs into the bullpen.

"Well we don't have a case so I hardly doubt its life or death." Grabbing a file from his desk, he headed towards the back elevator. Turning around and walking backwards a few steps, he winked at Tony.

As always, Gibbs was rewarded with that million dollar DiNozzo smile. Tony loved any little sign of affection at work and Gibbs was trying his best to find a balance between professional and personal.

"If you're not back in twenty I'll come rescue you." Tony chuckled.

"Good idea."

**###########**

"Abby what did I tell you about being overly dramatic about everything?" Gibbs bellowed as he walked into the lab.

Standing with her hands on her hips, Abby glared at him. "I am not over dramatizing anything."

"What is it?"

"Did you really think I wouldn't find out?"

"Find out about what?" Playing it off, Gibbs tried to seem innocent.

"You know what?" Abby snapped. "You leaving on time, the new shirt, and the fact that you washed the truck. The truck! You never wash the truck, you usually only drive it in the winter."

Sighing, Gibbs knew he might as well admit it, just get it out of the way. "We were gonna tell you, we just wanted to have some us time before we told everyone."

"I knew it!" Abby punched his arm. "The truck gave you away."

The truck. He had taken to driving the truck again because Tony liked it. He said it reminded him of when they first met and a few other things Gibbs didn't wanna share.

"So she likes you in the truck. Thinks it makes you look all manly?" Abby grinned.

"She?" Gibbs brow furrowed.

"Abby? Isn't that who you are seeing?"

"Borin?"

"Yeah. Last week when we were working the case with CGIS, I saw you two leave together." Cocking her head slightly, Abby looked confused. "She's not who you're seeing?"

Gibbs rubbed his forehead. "No."

"Then who are you seeing?" Abby groaned. "Oh God don't tell me Colonel Mann is back!"

"No!" Gibbs barked. "God no."

"Then who?" Abby's eyes narrowed. "And why is it that you said "we" wanted to tell you?"

"Abby." Gibbs paused a moment.

"Oh no!" Abby shook her head. "No way. If you are seeing her I swear I will walk out this door and never come back."

"Now who the hell are you talking about?"

"Ziva."

Gibbs head dropped forward. "Why the hell would you even think that I would date Ziva?"

"Well, the "we" implies you're dating someone I know and I mean she's the only woman on our team."

"It's not Ziva!" This was exasperating.

"Oh my God! No way you didn't finally-tell me you did?" The happiness had returned to Abby's face and she grinned. "Or tell me he did?"

Okay, maybe she was finally on the same page. At least she was saying he. Gibbs just prayed there wasn't some man that was interested in him that he didn't know about.

"The bar. That's why Tony was upset that Elena approached you, why he was all flushed after you left." She punched Gibbs' arm again. "Tony likes the truck, bought you the new shirt, and you're leaving on time to get it on with your man."

"Abby!"

"I'm right! You're not denying it." Abby smirked. "Who finally crossed the line? It was Tony right? He showed up at your place all. I want you, take me, fuck me till I can't remember my name."

"HEY!" Gibbs barked.

"Come on I gotta know."

"Why?"

She suddenly played with her hands nervously. "No reason. Doesn't matter."

Gibbs glared at her. "Who started the pool?"

"No one. No pool. I'm just nosy you know that." Abby rambled nervously.

"Who. Started. The. Pool?" Gibbs spoke each word as a sentence.

Rocking on the sides of her feet, she stared at the floor. "Ducky."

"DUCKY!" Gibbs shook his head. Seriously? Ducky of all people.

"He started the first one." She said glancing up at him and back to the floor.

"The first one?" Gibbs growled.

She nodded.

"How many pools are there?"

"Three."

"And?"

"Um, the first one is which of you would make the first move."

Gibbs folded his arms across his chest waiting for her to continue.

"Then there's the one about how long you would keep the relationship a secret before telling everyone." Again, she glanced at him then back at the floor.

"And the last one?"

She didn't answer.

"Abby." Gibbs spoke in his harshest boss tone.

"Which of you is the top."

"Jesus." Running his hands down his face, Gibbs sighed. "I need to find more work for all of you to do."

"Gibbs. You know we love you both, we just didn't really think you two would ever-you know play hide the sausage."

"I'm done." Gibbs turned to walk away.

"Wait." Abby grabbed his arm turning him around and hugging him. "I'm so happy for you!"

Gibbs sighed and embraced her. "I know Abs."

"So about the pools?"

Grabbing her by the arms, he thrust her back and walked away. Waiting until she heard the elevator doors close, she smiled. "I'll ask Tony."

**############**

The elevator doors opened and Tony was standing there.

"Hey boss I was just about to c-." Tony's eyes went wide as Gibbs grabbed him by the arm and jerked him inside. "What the hell?"

The elevator moved then Gibbs hit the emergency stop.

"What's wrong?" Tony knew that was the only reason Gibbs would drag him into the elevator.

"Abby knows."

"Oh! That was the life or death situation?" Tony started to laugh. "She is over dramatic."

"No actually she thought I was dating Borin." Gibbs smirked.

"Borin? Abigail Borin, CGIS?"

Gibbs nodded.

"Why did she think that?" Tony looked puzzled.

"Because she saw us leave together last week during the case."

Again, Tony laughed. "That night you drove her home because her car wouldn't start?"

"Yeah."

"So you just told her the truth?"

"Started to but then she thought I was dating Ziva."

"ZIVA!" That was a shock. "Why the hell would she think you were dating Ziva?"

"Never mind it's a complicated story." Gibbs rolled his eyes. "I told her."

"And she's okay with it?"

"Yeah." Gibbs folded his arms across his chest and glared at Tony. "Did you know about the pools?"

"Which pools?" There were so many pools going on it was hard to keep them straight half the time.

"The pools about us?"

"There are pools about us?" Wow, someone was good at keeping that secret.

"Three."

"Three? Wow. That's a record." Tony chuckled.

"And you didn't know?" Gibbs still seemed skeptical.

"I didn't. Hell I'd have bet on that!"

Tony was met with a harsh glare.

"Oh come on Jethro." Tony grinned. "There's always office pools on everything. You know that. Why should this be any different?"

Gibbs rubbed his face.

Tony's mouth went wide and he pointed at Gibbs. "You're not upset about the pool. You're upset that people actually knew there was something between us."

"What were we doing?" How could everyone have seen something between them? Hell, Gibbs couldn't even admit it to himself.

"We weren't doing anything." Tony smiled, letting his fingers brush against Gibbs' hand. "It's just there's always been an energy between us...you know that."

"I know it; you know it, but still, everyone else seeing it." Gibbs sighed.

"This is really bothering you?" Tony took their joined hands and wrapped it around him, bringing his body into Gibbs' arms. "Jethro it doesn't matter."

Gibbs nodded. "Just always thought I hid it pretty well."

"Maybe it was me?" Tony grinned. "Maybe I gave it all away. I wasn't exactly as skilled at hiding how I felt."

"Were you staring at my ass when I wasn't looking?" Gibbs smirked

"Oh yeah." Tony nodded. "All the time. And I was practically drooling every time you pulled your gun."

"Is that so?"

"You look hot with that gun in your hand."

Shaking his head, Gibbs actually drew Tony closer placing a quick kiss on his lips surprising the younger man. "I love you."

"Boss this is a little inappropriate." Tony smirked. "I mean I might start to think you wanna have your way with me right here in the elevator."

"Don't get your hopes up." Gibbs smacked Tony's ass. "But I will have my way with you tonight at home."

"You realize we have people coming over tonight?"

Gibbs nodded. "But they won't be there all night."

"Did you forget what it's like when we all get together?" Tony's eyebrow went up.

"No, but I thought you might use your persuasive powers to get everyone out a little earlier than normal."

"My persuasive powers are only to be used for good."

Leaning in, Gibbs' lips brushed against Tony's ear. "And getting the house to ourselves so I can make love to you over and over again isn't using those powers for good."

"Maybe." Tony whispered the arousal already coursing through his body.

"Do I need to say it?" Gibbs placed a kiss below Tony's ear.

"Yes." Tony sighed breathlessly.

"I wanna suck your cock, make you come." Gibbs growled. "Then take you until I scream your name."

"Jethro." Trembling, Tony groaned.

Reaching over, Gibbs started the elevator and stepped away from Tony.

Tony ran his hands through his hair and growled. "God I hate you sometimes!"

"Get use to that." Gibbs chuckled.

**###########**

"What are you doing?" Gibbs stared at Tony as he put glasses on the counter.

"Just figured I'd get the glasses ready."

Gibbs chuckled and walked up wrapping his arms around Tony. "These are our friends, beer from the bottle. It's not a dinner party."

Tony sighed, leaning back against Gibbs.

"Why are you nervous?" Gibbs asked, kissing Tony's temple.

"I don't know."

"No one is going to care, except about who wins the pool."

Laughing, Tony shook his head. "You're right."

"Did you think otherwise?"

"No. I just-"

"Tony." Drawing his lover deeper into his embrace, Gibbs couldn't understand the sudden nervousness.

"My reputation, skirt chaser, not being able to sustain a relationship. I don't want-"

"Everyone knows we wouldn't be telling them if we weren't serious about this."

"I just want everyone to understand I'm serious about you." Tony paused. "That I'm not-"

"Using me as some sexual play thing." Gibbs snickered.

"Stop." Tony chuckled, turning in Gibbs' arms, their eyes meeting.

"We've both sucked at relationships in the past."

"But not this time." Tony smiled.

"Not this time." Gibbs winked.

Tony's arms went around Gibbs' neck. "And if anyone is getting used as a sexual play thing it's me."

"Really?" Gibbs nodded. "I'll remember you said that."

"I didn't say I didn't like it." Tony grinned.

"Nice save." Gibbs smacked Tony's ass again. "Now relax."

"Jethro?" Ducky's voice carried from the front door.

"Yeah Duck." Kissing Tony's forehead, Gibbs let him go and walked into the living room.

"I'm the first one here?"

"Yeah."

"Hey Ducky." Tony smiled appearing a second later. "Beer or tea?"

"Tony." Ducky nodded then glanced back and forth between the two men. "Beer will be fine."

Once Tony was out of eye shot. Ducky looked at Gibbs with a questioning smile.

"Something you wanna say Duck?"

"The last time someone other than you offered me a drink in your home was when you were married to Stephanie."

Gibbs snickered. "We didn't get married."

"Yes well, I didn't think so after your comments at the bar the other night."

"Here you go." Tony reappeared and handed the beer to Ducky.

"Thank you."

"Gibbs, Tony!" Abby came running into the house, followed a few steps behind by the rest of the team, McGee, Ziva, and Palmer.

"Beers for everyone?" Tony asked, seeing the nods and hearing the yes' ring up.

A knock at the door made everyone turn.

"Pizza." Gibbs explained heading towards the front door.

Returning with the beers, Tony handed them out as his friends sat down.

"So do you know what this is about?" McGee asked Tony in a low tone.

"Sure you'll find out soon."

Dropping the pizza's down on the new coffee table, Gibbs stood there a moment, all of team looking at him confused.

"Um, something wrong Boss?" McGee finally asked.

"No." Gibbs shook his head. "Tony and I are seeing each other."

Tony was standing by the opening into the dining room, a beer for Gibbs in one hand, almost dropping it as the words rolled from Gibbs' lips.

Everyone turned and looked at Tony.

"That's how you announce it!" Tony slapped his hand against his forehead. "Seriously Jethro!"

Trying to fight back the laughter, it was useless, someone started laughing and everyone else followed suit.

"You two are so cute." Abby managed to stammer through her laughter.

"HA, HA!" Tony rolled his eyes.

"Um." Palmer held up his hand as if he were in class. "Can I ask a question?"

"What?" Gibbs barked.

"How long has, this um, been going on?"

"No one won any of the pools." Gibbs balked. "Believe me."

Palmer pulled his hand back down, glancing around at all the guilty faces around him.

"We are all very happy for you, both of you." Ziva smiled.

"Can we eat now? I missed lunch." McGee chimed.

"Yeah." Gibbs stepped away from the coffee table and towards Tony, watching as their friends started eating and laughing. He whispered in Tony's ear. "Feel better now."

"Yes." Tony grinned, then punched Gibbs' arm.

"What was that for?" Gibbs rubbed his arm.

"You know what! You and that announcement."

"Like removing a Band-Aid, rip it off quick."

Tony shook his head. "Only you would make a comparison of telling someone about a relationship to ripping of a Band-Aid!"

Gibbs smirked.

"I love you." Caressing Gibbs' cheek, Tony had completely forgotten about the people around them.

"Love you too." Gibbs turned kissing Tony's palm.

"Save the mushy stuff for later and come eat." Abby grinned at them.

Gibbs chuckled. "Come on." Taking Tony's hand, Gibbs pulled him towards the group. McGee moved from the chair, pushing the others on the couch over to make room.

Sitting down in the chair, Gibbs pulled Tony down into his lap, surprising the younger man with his public display.

"There's only one thing left to say." Ducky held up his beer. "Congratulations. May joy and peace surround you both, contentment latch your door, and happiness be with you now and God bless you ever more."

Cheers rang up around as bottles clanged together.


End file.
